Kiss the Cook, Please!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Ash and co., and new friends are traveling together. But Brock get a girlfriend and leaves the group. Ash wants Misty to love him, May becomes an item with Drew, and Dawn and Kenny express their feelings. Last chapter is a disclaimer not a bonus chapter.
1. Exit Brock Stage Left

_**Me: Oh God I feel nervous, this is my first story.**_

_**Drew: It is gonna suck.**_

_**Me: Shut up! (Throws Misty's mallet at him. He faints with a bump on his head.)....MAY DO THE DISCAIMER!!**_

_**May: PokeshippersShadow1 does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: Yeah or else this would be on T.V not on Fanfiction. net**_

**_Me and May: REVIEW!_**

_**Kiss The Cook, Please!**_

_**Chapter 1: Exit Brock Stage Left!**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Ash:15 Misty:14 ¾ Brock:17 Suzie:17 Dawn:14 May:14 ½ Drew:15 Kenny:14**_

_**Ash sighed as he was listening to Brock talk. There were 2 bad news and one great news. One of the bad news is that Brock is leaving the group. He finally got himself a girlfriend. It is Suzie. They are opening a breeding center together in Pewter. The other bad news is Brock is teaching him how to cook. He says that since he is leaving, he needs to teach him how to cook and take care of the group.**_

_**The good news is Misty is joining the group again. Yes, Ash likes Misty more than a friend. He knew this the day they were in Lavender Town, five years ago. He never had someone other than his mom be so concerned for him before like that. Shoot! You can even say he loved her! Well there he goes again thinking of her. Mew! He was pathetic. Well he reassured himself that he will tell her soon. He looked around the campsite, completely bored of Brock's talking. May was in the group again and Drew, Kenny, and Suzie joined the group. Dawn was still here. On second thought, he amused himself, they are pathetic ones. Except Brock and Suzie who got together.**_

_**"Ash! Ash! Are you listening to me?!" Brock yelled clearly annoyed with the fact he was being ignored.**_

_**"HUH! What?!" Ash said snapping back to reality.**_

_**Brock sighed. "Okay why don't you cook tonight's dinner." Ash had been practicing how to cook for 2 weeks now. Ash knew how to cook. But Brock was worried about their safety to actually leave yet. It was really annoying. Ash smiled at him, and stood up ready to cook. Until Brock stopped him. "I am just gonna watch you, oh and wear an apron." Brock was wearing an apron that says 'Sorry I'm Taken!', he says it is true. Now that he is with Suzie. Brock handed him an apron.**_

_**"Here," he said handing him a folded apron. "You can have my old one." he said in an amused tone. Ash's eyes widen. He grabbed it roughly, and unfolded it. Yup, just as he thought. The old apron that said 'Kiss The Cook'. He shook his head furiously.**_

_**"NO!NO!NO!' he shouted. "I am not wearing this!" Throwing it at Brock's head. Brock looked mad then looked behind Ash and smirked. Ash looked at him curiously. Brock nodded his head. Suddenly Drew came up behind Ash and held him down while Brock tried to tie on the apron.**_

_**However Ash had been working out a hour a day. He may not be super hero strong, but he was strong. He easily pushed Drew and Brock off of him. Drew and Brock were surprised at his strength, Ash smirked at them.**_

_**"Shocked?" he asked teasingly. Drew and Brock glared at him. Drew cupped his hands over his mouth.**_

_**"KENNY COME HELP US OUT!" Drew yelled, as he and Brock tackled Ash again. Kenny came and helped out. Finally Drew and Kenny were able to wrestle him down. Brock tied on the apron tight. Ash yelped. As soon as they let him go he tried to take it off. But it was too tight. He pouted angrily. Brock sighed at his childish act and looked at him.**_

_**"Just deal with it, and start cooking!" Brock said annoyed and impatient.**_

_**"Fine." Ash said grumpily. The girls giggled the whole time. Boys were always amusing. He started to cook mashed potatoes and chicken. The group talked amongst themselves while he did this.**_

_**"He is gonna do good." said Suzie while wrapping her arms around Brock. Brock sighed and nodded. Ash was mature he can handle the responsibility of taking care of the whole group. May and Dawn nodded.**_

_**"Yeah he has matured a lot since we last met him." Dawn said. **_

_**"Yeah, I trust him." May said.**_

_**"Us too." Kenny and Drew chimed in. They waited for about a hour.**_

_**"DONE!" Ash shouted setting the food on the table.**_

_**"YUM, FOOD!" Dawn and May shouted sitting down. They all sat down. The food smelled and looked delicious. They all took a bite except Brock.**_

_**"Wow" they all said. "it's better than Brock's cooking." Everyone but Brock said. **_

_**"HEY!" Brock shouted. "IT CANNOT BE BETTER THAN MY COOKING. THE STUDENT DOES NOT….." he was cut off when Suzie shoved a spoon full of food in his mouth. " surpass the teacher……" he trailed off. "Or maybe he does." He finished.**_

_**"Good Job Ash!" Everyone said. Ash blushed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. Pikachu cooed at the him, as a congratulations. Suzie then stood up and took off Ash's apron. Ash sighed in relief. Once everyone was done eating, it was time to say good bye to Brock and Suzie. Everyone smiled knowing they would see each other again.**_

_**"Bye!"s ,"See you again!"s and "Be safe!"s were being exchanged. Ash sighed. Old friends leave, but come back. They always do. Speaking of old friends coming back. Misty is coming tomorrow. Ash immediately brightened. Everyone looked at him knowing exactly what he was thinking. Everybody knew Ash liked Misty. However Brock and Suzie knew it was love.**_


	2. My Sight Is Alittle Misty!

_**Chapter 2: My Sight Is A Little Misty!**_

_**Everyone woke up ready for the new day. Ash was the first one to wake up. He was cooking and thinking about being reunited with Misty. Ash loved reunions, they were mostly happy times. Pikachu woke up and yawned cutely. He then hopped onto Ash's shoulder.**_

"_**Hey buddy! Want some PokeChow!" Ash asked him. Pikachu chirped tiredly in reply. Ash chuckled at him. He served him the food and left more bowls out for the other's Pokemon. By the time he was done cooking, everyone woke up. They all including Ash were in their PJ's. Everyone began to eat. Drew looked at Ash, who was wearing the apron.**_

"_**I see we didn't have to wrestle you down to wear the apron." Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Everyone but Ash chuckled recalling yesterday's event. Ash took a spoon full of eggs and shoved in to Drew's mouth. Drew choked, then chewed and swallowed the food. May laughed at him knowing he wasn't hurt.**_

"_**What do you say to that Grass Head!" May said teasingly. Drew then took Ash's idea and shoved food in to her mouth. However May was ready and took the food in normally. Kenny smirked at the scene.**_

"_**Drew, are you feeding your love!?" he said teasingly. Dawn joined in the charades.**_

"_**How sweet!" Dawn said. Drew and May blushed.**_

"_**Shut Up!" They said in union. Ash looked at them in false anger.**_

"_**Hey don't say that to them!" He said with an amused look on his face.**_

"_**Fine!" Drew said while flipping his hair.**_

"_**Up Shut!" May continued. Once everyone was done eating they went into their tents to change. Ash came out wearing a black T-shirt with a white hooded zipper sweater. He was also wearing jeans with black and white converse. On his head was a black cap.**_

_**Drew and May came out of their tents at the same time(Alyssa said they are and were in different tents.). May had her hair down.(It wasn't in the puppy dog ears style. It filled the back too. Over the years she let it grow out). May was wearing a white T-shirt with a red zipper sweater. She had on dark jeans with red and white shoes. She rolled the sleeves of the sweater up to her elbows. She also had on her red bandana. Drew thought she looked cute. Drew was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with jeans. He was wearing a dark green vest over the shirt and was wearing black shoes.**_

_**Kenny came out of his tent. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck with jeans. He had on white shoes. Dawn was the last one to come out of her tent. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket. She was wearing a jeans and pink and white shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing pink hair ties.**_

"_**Okay can we please go to the city now! We have to meet Misty there in a hour." Ash said impatiently.**_

"_**Sorry Chief I. M. N Love!" May said. Everyone giggled at her comment. Ash sighed and started walking. With the group following. They reached the next city in 45 minutes.**_

"_**Okay we have to wait about 15 minutes for Misty to come." Ash said happily. They started talking about what they were gonna do in the city. Suddenly the doors of the center opened. A girl walked in. She had long red hair.(It was Dawn's length). She had it half up and half down. With blue hair ties holding half of her hair up in a bun. She was wearing a blue off shoulder long sleeved shirt. With a dark blue tank top underneath it. She had on dark jeans, and dark blue shoes. On her back was a dark blue book bag. She walked in and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on the group. **_

"_**Ash! Drew! May!" She shouted. They all looked at her and their eyes light up. And they ran to her.**_

"_**Misty!" They shouted. Shockingly Drew was the first one to reach her. Drew and Misty hugged. Everyone but Misty and Drew were shocked. Misty and Drew just hugged. Ash and May were enraged with jealousy. They thought they never met, but then again they never asked them.**_

"_**What is going on here?!" Ash asked enraged. May was too annoyed to say anything. Everyone but Misty noticed Ash glare. They never seen anything so threatening.**_

"_**Oh!" Drew and Misty said. They stopped hugging a while ago.**_

"_**Lets sit down and talk." Misty said as she sat down on the couch. The others followed. May immediately sat next to Drew, same goes for Ash with Misty. Misty and Drew blushed knowing the group got the wrong idea.**_

"_**How do you guys know each other?" May said still annoyed. Drew answered.**_

"_**We are cousins." he said while flipping his hair. The group immediately calmed down. Ash finally let go of his glare. Then looked confused.**_

"_**How and How come you didn't tell us?" Ash asked.**_

"_**Our moms were sisters." Misty said smiling at Ash. Ash blushed lightly but smiled back.**_

"_**I didn't tell you because you didn't ask." Drew said flipping his hair. Ash rolled his eyes but nodded.**_

"_**What about you Misty? How come you didn't tell us?" Ash said.**_

"_**ER- I forgot." Misty said. Everybody sweat dropped. Ash did an anime fall. (even though he was sitting.)**_

"_**Misty it is nice to meet you." Dawn said putting her hand out. Misty smiled and shook her hand.**_

"_**You must be Dawn!" Misty said smiling at her. Dawn nodded and pulled on Kenny's arm. **_

"_**And this is Kenny!" Dawn said. Misty and Kenny shook hands.**_

"_**Lets go out and eat Lunch." Kenny said to the whole group. Everyone nodded. Ash waited till everybody left. Then when Misty was about to leave he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Ash realized he was taller than Misty.**_

"_**I missed ya, Mist." Ash whispered to her, blushing but not letting go.**_

"_**I missed you too Ash." Misty said and wrapped her arms around his torso. Ash pulled her a little closer, and rested his head on hers. Then they let go blushing and smiling. They then left to catch up with the group. **_

_**Ash smiled to himself. **__' She didn't push me away' __**he thought happily. Misty was confused but happy. '**__Wow he hugged me, but what was that I was feeling?' __**Oh-ho Misty doesn't realize her feelings yet. Ash better hope she realizes them before he tells her his feelings. Once they caught up with the group, they asked where they were.**_

"_**I actually don't know." Dawn said. " I've never been here in Sinnoh before. What about you Kenny?" Kenny looked around and blushed.**_

"_**I think we are in Lovealot City." Kenny said. Everyone blushed. Ash shook it off.**_

"_**Is there a gym here?" Ash asked. Kenny shook his head but smiled.**_

"_**There is actually a festival here." he said everyone brightened. "It is in 4 days." Everyone looked at Ash who looked like he was about to say no. Ash shook his head.**_

"_**Sorry but I want to get my next badge as soon as possible. I don't want to wait a while." Ash explained. Everyone was disappointed. Dawn and May then began to whisper to each other then smiled. They walked to Misty.**_

"_**Misty." They whispered. **_

"_**What?" Misty whispered back.**_

"_**Give Ash the puppy dog pout." Dawn said. Misty shook her head.**_

"_**That isn't going to work." She said sadly.**_

"_**Yes it will trust us." May said. Misty sighed and took a deep breath in.**_

"_**Ash." Misty said softly. She had her hands on his arm. She quickly glanced at his arms. His arms were so muscular. For his age, he is pretty toned. Ash looked at her. **__Oh-no she has the look. Damn she looks adorable.__** Ash looked at her. She made her eyes look glazed and big, then she was pouting. Ash sighed and placed a hand on hers, which were still on his arm.**_

"_**Fine we can going to the festival." Ash said defeated. Everyone shouted happily and were jumpy. Ash looked at Misty who had a huge smile on her face. She was clearly happy but Ash looked at her closer. She had some shock and confusion in her eyes as well. She was jumpy and was looking at everyone else.**_

'_**The face actually worked! Wait why do I feel happy Ash gave in so quickly at my look? Does he find me cute or something?' Misty was clearly confused. 'What am I feeling?' She asked herself in thought.**_

"_**Can we go eat now?" Drew said impatiently while flipping his hair. Everyone nodded and began to walk. They were looking for a place to eat. Ash and Misty didn't realize Misty still had her hands on Ash's arm, and Ash still had his hand on top of hers. Everyone else noticed but didn't say anything.**_


	3. Yummy In My Tummy!

_**Me: This chapter is really short. So today I might add 2 or **_

_**3 more chapters.**_

_**May: Awesome!**_

_**Drew: Nobody cares about your dumb story. **_

_**Me: Misty do the disclaimer please.**_

_**Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Ash: And prove Drew wrong about the story and REVIEW!**_

_**Kenny and Dawn: On with the story!**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 3: Yummy In My Tummy!**_

_**Everyone found a good place to eat. It was called **__**Love of Food**__**. Everyone went in. A handsome waiter was in the front. He had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked at the group.**_

"_**Hey goddesses, how may I help you?" He asked flirtatiously and winked at the girls. Drew and Kenny came up behind them. Drew placed a hand on May's upper arm and pulled her close and glared at the man. Kenny placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. The guy then turned to Misty.**_

"_**What about you sweetheart?" He smiled at her. Misty blushed. Ash looked at the man disgusted. He was about seventeen and he was flirting with girls 3 years younger than him. They were 14 for mew sake.! Ash then wrapped an arm around Misty's waist and pulled her close. Misty blushed while Ash glared at the seventeen year old. (Ash was only 4 weeks older than Misty.)**_

"_**Just get us a table for 6." Ash said with venom in his voice. It sent chills down Misty's spine and not to mention the waiter's.**_

"_**S-sure right away sir. Sorry for flirting with all of your girlfriends, guys." He said and rushed out of the counter. "Follow me." He said quickly. They all blushed but decided not to say anything to the man. Once they reached the table, the waiter turned to them. "Your waiter will be with you in one minute." He said then rushed away. Everyone sat down, sitting next to their crushes. The girls sighed and turned to the guys.**_

"_**Thanks." They said blushing and smiling. The guy blushed as well.**_

"_**No prob." They mumbled quietly turning to their menu.**_

"_**So Dee Dee what do you want to get?" Kenny asked. Dawn glared at him.**_

"_**Don't call me that!" She shouted while blushing. "and I am going to get chicken fingers with cheese fries." She answered and closed the menu.**_

"_**Cool." Kenny said. Then blushed. "Can we share?" Dawn nodded and blushed.**_

"_**I want a king sandwich but I won't be able to finish it." May said sadly and pouted. Drew sighed.**_

"_**I'll share with you." He said flipping his hair. Then he smirked when she blushed.**_

"_**Thanks." May then looked at Misty, who was doing hand signs an pointing to Drew. May blushed at her idea but did it. May reached over and kissed Drew's cheek. Drew blushed and May laughed at his face. It was too cute. The group smiled at them. When Ash pointed something out to Misty.**_

"_**Hey there are special meals for couples." Ash said to Misty. "Can we pretend to be a couple?" He asked blushing. Misty blushed but nodded. The waiter came and took their orders. He left about 2 minutes later.**_

"_**Hey Ash." Misty said. Ash turned to her blushing. He had an arm around her. They were pretending to be a couple, so he did that when the waiter came over. "Where is Pikachu?"**_

"_**Oh." Ash said realizing she hadn't seen Pikachu yet. "He is at the center getting his monthly checkup." He answered. Misty nodded understandingly.**_

"_**So……" Dawn said to Misty. "Ash told us that you were a gym leader in Kanto. Is that true?" Misty smiled at her and nodded.**_

"_**Would Ash lie?" She asked, Ash blushed. "I was one for the Cerulean City Gym. But my sisters came back, so I can travel again."**_

"_**Where did they go?" Kenny asked.**_

"_**On a world cruise." Ash said sadly recalling the memory. But he cheered up knowing she is gonna stay with him now.**_

"_**When is your Birthday?" Dawn asked suddenly and randomly.**_

"_**November 9." Ash, Misty, and Drew answered at the same time.**_

"_**COOL!" Dawn said giving Misty a high five. May then gave her a high five. (no idea why though)**_

"_**WAIT!" May shouted with eyes wide. " Your birthday is in two weeks!" She said. Everyone sweat dropped and nodded.**_

"_**Good May, you know your days." Drew said sarcastically, May ignored him.**_

"_**May you know what that means? Right?" Dawn said excited. May and Dawn smiled at each other.**_

"_**SHOPPING!!" They laughed. Everyone laughed at the two. The food then came. They began to eat. Some were sharing or splitting it in half. They then paid for the food and left. They were heading back to the Pokemon Center. That was after a wonderful afternoon.**_


	4. A Confused Camper!

_**Me: Oh yeah I am on a roll!!**_

_**Ash: (plays electric guitar) Rock On!**_

_**Misty………**_

_**Me: Dawn, Disclaimer please!**_

_**Dawn: PokeshippersShadow1 does not own Pokemon. Sucks for her!**_

_**Me: Don't rub it in!**_

_**Kenny and Drew: Start the Story!**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 4: A Confused Camper!**_

_**They reached the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy there was slightly different from most Nurse Joy. She had pink eyes instead of blue. She had red hearts all over her apron too. Not to mention there were red buttons on the outfit instead of pink, blue or green buttons. **_

"_**Here are your Pokemon." She said cheerfully. Misty was hiding behind Ash wearing his black hat, so Pikachu couldn't see her trademark red hair.**_

"_**Pikapi!" He hopped into Ash's arms. Then looked at the person behind Ash curiously. This mysterious person had a very familiar scent, so pikachu didn't feel threatened. The person came in front of them, and smiled. **_

"_**Pikachu!" Misty shouted lifting the hat up slightly. Most of her bangs fell out. Pikachu immediately jumped in to her arms. **_

"_**Pikachupi!" he nuzzled into her cheek, and licked her cheek. Misty hugged the little mouse. Ash smiled at the scene. It was an adorable sight. He then began to daydream about how adorable it was. May and Drew were snapping their fingers in front of him. He didn't snap out of it however. Misty then began to get worried, so she tried to help. **_

"_**Pikachu, give Ash a gentle shock." She whispered to the Pokemon. Pikachu shocked him. But he didn't snap out of it. A little shaken up but fine. Over the years he got used to being shocked by pikachu. Misty then walked up to Ash. She placed a hand on his chest and shook him gently. Ash shook his head, and looked down at her. She looked up at him concerned. Ash blushed realizing she had a hand on his chest. Misty blushed realizing how muscular his chest felt, she looked up at him still concerned.**_

"_**You okay?" Misty asked. Still holding Pikachu with one arm. Ash nodded while blushing. He looked at the scene making sure not to daydream again. It reminded him of when Misty had togepi. (Azurill was old enough to be in a poke ball, so she didn't carry it around.) Ash felt kind of bad for Misty. She was always the motherly type and currently didn't have anything in her arms as a 'baby'. Suddenly Ash got an idea, he knew Misty will love it and with any luck maybe love him in the process. Ash smiled at the brilliant idea. But he needed to distract the others, so he can go and get it. He came up with another idea. (wow big day for him).**_

"_**Hey there is going to be a meteor shower tonight. Why don't we camp in the woods!" Ash said knowing it was true. Misty's eyes light up, Ash smiled seeing this. He knew Misty's weak points.**_

"_**Wow really?!" May, Dawn, and Misty said hands clasped in front of them. The boys smiled at their faces. It was a site to see. They're eyes were light up and they had an adorable look on their faces. Not to mention they were about the same height and size so it looked funny, like they were related or like someone made copies of a person in a different style clothes and hair.**_

"_**Lets do it!" Kenny said. They set up camp on spot with not a lot of trees. But there were some here and there. They began to set up camp. Misty however left her tent in the room they still had rented in The Pokemon Center. She would be able to get it back but they were kind of far from the center.**_

"_**What am I gonna do?" Misty asked everyone.**_

"_**Hey why don't we combine the tents?" Kenny asked. They all had these special tents were you can combine them. Everybody looked at him as if he was crazy. Boys and Girls shouldn't share tents unless they were dating. Other than that it would be awkward. "I mean girls in one and boys in another." Kenny said sweat dropping. Everyone sighed in relief. They then took his advice and set up there tents like that. They now had two big tents. Everyone sat down and waited for the meteor shower to start. Ash sat close to Misty and Misty was well aware of this. However Misty didn't know why she was so comfortable with this. She then realized he leaned into her a lot. She blushed but leaned back onto him. She then realized her head was on his shoulder. Ash blushed and wrapped an arm around her. Misty was confused as to why this felt right and comfortable. The shower began, everyone looked at the beautiful sight. Ash looked at Misty and smiled at her. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Misty blushed but said and did nothing.**_

"_**Make a wish." Ash whispered into her ear. Misty closed her eyes and made a wish. '**__I wish I knew what my feelings are for Ash.' __**Ash then closed his eyes, with his head still on her shoulder. '**__I wish Misty would love me, please.' __**Ash wished and opened his eyes. His eyes met cerulean colored eyes. They didn't realize they were leaning in to one another. Closer to one another's lips. Their hearts were pounding, and they began to close their eyes when-**_

"_**KENNY YOU ARE A JERK!" Dawn shouted. Misty's eyes sprang opened and she jumped up in surprise. Ash felt her do so and sighed heavily. '**__So close!' __**he thought sadly. He too stood up and turned to the scene. Dawn's hair was standing up in all different directions, and Kenny was holding a balloon and sticking his tongue out at her. May was laughing and Drew was smirking.**_

"_**Dee Dee, that is a good look for you!" Kenny said teasingly and smiling. Until he saw Dawn's face. She looked like she was about to cry. She was embarrassed, that wiped the smile off of his face. ( who wouldn't be her crush messed up her hair, and her new friend just saw her get tricked by her crush.) Dawn said nothing but instead walked away into her tent. May and Misty felt bad for her and followed her into the tent. Ash looked pissed off and walked away. He put on his apron and began to make dinner. Drew felt kind of bad for Dawn. He sat down by Ash, with Kenny following. Kenny was still holding the balloon. Ash looked at him still annoyed. He walked in front of him and popped the balloon with a kitchen knife.**_

"_**Nice going, Smart One!" Ash said. Drew looked at Ash curiously.**_

"_**Why are you pissed off?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow. Kenny raised an eyebrow too.**_

"_**Do you guys know how close I was to kissing Misty?" Ash asked. He put up two fingers and made them close together. "This close." He said "This close." he repeated. "Then you made Dawn anger and she screamed. Misty jumped up being scared before we got to kiss." He finished and turned back to cooking. **_

"_**Well nice to know your concerned about Dawn!" Kenny said angrily. **_

"_**Yeah I am!" He responded. "That is why I don't mess up her hair to embarrass her. And I don't do that kind of thing to girls I am friends with!" He finished. Kenny sighed knowing he was right.**_

_**While this was happening the girls were comforting Dawn. Who was crying embarrassed and disappointed. Once she was done crying, Misty began fixing her hair. May was holding pikachu who was sleeping until Dawn yelled loudly outside.**_

"_**It's okay Dawn." May said. Pikachu hopped into Dawn's lap and licked her hand agreeing with May. Pikachu was a boy Pokemon who knew the right way to treat a girl or girl Pokemon.**_

"_**Yeah Dawn, he isn't worth your tears." Misty said braiding Dawn's hair. Dawn shook her head. **_

"_**Yes he is." this caused the girls to stop what they were doing and look at her. "He is worth every tear." She said quietly.**_

"_**You love him." Misty stated. Finished with her hair. Dawn nodded. Pikachu jumped in to Misty's arms and stayed there. He always felt closer to Misty. Misty looked deep in thought.**_

"_**What does it feel like to like someone?" Misty asked.**_

"_**You feel comfortable." Dawn said.**_

"_**Yet slightly nervous." May continued. Misty looked at her and smiled.**_

"_**You like Drew." She said. May blushed and nodded. Misty smiled. '**__Drew is gonna be one happy boy. To know that the person you like, likes you back.' __**Misty thought. May looked at her.**_

"_**You also feel happy when you know they care for you." May continued. Misty looked deep in thought. Then stood up with pikachu in her arms still.**_

"_**I need some air." She said, the other two girls nodded and began to talk about the next contest. Misty walked out of the tent. She noticed Kenny had a regretful look on his face, and Drew was twirling a rose in his hand. And what shocked her the most was seeing Ash cook.**_

"_**You Cook?!" Misty said surprised as she walked up to him. Ash blushed and nodded. Then he went back to cooking. Misty watched him cook and giggled. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at her.**_

"_**What?" He asked confused. Misty smiled and looked at him.**_

"_**Kiss The Cook." Misty said and walked up to him. Ash blushed, and stuttered.**_

"_**W-What?" And leaned down slightly. Misty pointed to the apron. Ash's blush disappeared and he had a look of slight disappointment. But he still chuckled softly.**_

"_**Brock told me to wear it when I am cooking." He explained. Misty giggled and nodded understandingly. "Hey, can you help me place the food on the table?" He asked politely. Misty nodded and grabbed some plates of food. **_

"_**Should I call the group?" Misty asked when they finished setting up the table. Ash shook his head.**_

"_**The food is too hot, wait awhile." Misty nodded while Ash took off the apron.**_

"_**Can I try some?" Misty asked and Ash nodded. He turned around and got a spoonful. He turned back around and blew gently on it. Ash walked up to her, and feed her the spoonful. They both blushed but said nothing. Misty closed her eyes.**_

"_**MMM that is really good, even better than Brock's." She said eyes still closed. She then placed a hand on top of Ash's. Which still held the spoon in front of her mouth. Ash blushed. He lowered the spoon. Misty still had her eyes closed. Ash looked at her lips, and licked his lips. He leaned forward, towards her. Misty felt this and leaned up towards him as well. But she didn't know why she did. She felt really nervous, since now she knows what's going on. They were about to kiss when-**_

"_**MMMMM! FOOD!" May came out running to the table. Misty jumped again surprised by the sudden noise. Ash sighed again, boy did his friends have bad timing. Misty then walked to the table and sat next to Dawn who was sitting next May. Dawn was avoiding eye contact with Kenny. Kenny sighed realizing this. The boys sat on the opposite side. Everyone ate, then went to their tents. Kenny pulled Dawn back.**_

"_**Can I talk to you?" Kenny said looking pleadingly at her. Dawn sighed but nodded. "Come on then." Kenny pulled her to a lake.**_

"_**Where are we going?" Dawn asked quietly. Kenny pulled her forward a little more. Dawn looked at the lake and gasped at its beauty. Kenny smiled at her. And sat down with Dawn following. **_

"_**You know I am sorry for what I did. Right?" He asked and looked into her eyes.**_

"_**I guess so." She whispered. Kenny knew it was time to confess.**_

"_**Dawn, I love you." Kenny said blushing. Dawn blushed and looked down.**_

"_**I love you too, Kenny." She said softly. Kenny smiled and leaned forward. Dawn leaned in as well. They kissed each other. It was more than they could ever ask for. Dawn lifted a hand up and began to caress his cheek. Kenny leaned into her touch and sighed happily. Kenny lifted his arm and put it around her waist to pull her closer. They then pulled away and got up. They held hands and walked back to camp.**_

"_**Night Dee Dee." Kenny said kissing her quickly but still lovingly.**_

"_**Night." She said. They then walked into their respective tents. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Me: What a way to end a night!! Getting together with the one you love!! Heck yeah!**_

_**Drew: Ignore her she had 7 cups of Pepsi.**_

_**May: And still going.**_

_**Ash: I only had 6.**_

_**Misty: No wonder you and her are going crazy.**_

_**Dawn: Going! They already were.**_

_**Kenny: This true. I mean do you see her.**_

_**Me: Shut up! (Throws mallet at them.) No wait Kenny I am so sorry! You are one of my favorites. **_

_**Dawn: What about me?**_

_**Me: ………………..**_

_**Everyone but Dawn: REVIEW!**_


	5. Early Morning Shocks!

_**Me: I am not so confident anymore.**_

_**Misty: Why?**_

_**Me: Not that many people are reviewing. **_

_**May: So what are you gonna go?**_

_**Me: I might continue it……..**_

_**Dawn: Yay!**_

_**Kenny: I like being a couple with Dawn! (Dawn blushes and kisses his cheek.)**_

_**Drew: Ewww none of that.**_

_**Me: I wasn't done! (Everyone goes quiet.).. Or I might delete it. Ash, do the disclaimer. **_

_**Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.**_

_**May, Misty, and Dawn: On with the Story!**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 5: Early Morning Shocks!!**_

_**Misty woke up early that morning. She had a dream that her and Ash were dating. It wasn't bad but she didn't understand why she had that dream in the first place. She walked out of the tent in her PJ's. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red circle in the middle. In the circle was a pikachu doing the peace sign. She then had on red shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She also had on yellow pikachu slippers. Misty saw Ash awake and beginning to make breakfast. Pikachu walked out of the boys tent, yawning. Misty bent down and picked the Pokemon up.**_

"_**Morning Ash, Morning Pikachu!" She said walking to where Ash was. Ash blushed when he saw her. He thought she looked cute but replied normally to her greeting. **_

"_**Morning, I like your shirt!" Ash said looking at the shirt then at Pikachu.**_

"_**Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding. Misty blushed and scratched behind Pikachu's ears.**_

"_**Thanks!" Misty said. Ash filled a bowl of PokeChow for Pikachu and set it down. Misty looked at him, he looked really hot. He was wearing a black wife beater which showed off his muscles. And some baggy black pajama pants with lightning signs all over. Ash looked at her and blushed realizing she was staring at him.**_

"_**What?" He asked. Misty shook her head and blushed. Ash put on his apron and began to cook. Misty watched him cook, he looked like a natural at it. Ash saw her watching him cook.**_

"_**Want to try a piece of My Ash Omelet?!" He asked playfully. Misty laughed at him. He raised and eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked.**_

"_**You asked if I wanted to try an ashy omelet." She said still laughing. Ash laughed with her. "But yeah I will try it." She said calming down. She walked up to him blushing. Ash blushed too and feed her a spoonful. "MMM.. that is one good omelet." She said looking up at him. Ash looked at her. 'Third times the charm.' he thought and leaned into her. He closed his eyes. Misty saw him do so and began to feel slightly nervous. Before she knew someone would interrupt them but now they were alone. Ash placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Ash felt her trembling slightly and opened his eyes and looked at her. She was nervous and looking at him in anticipation for what would happen. The mood wasn't right for their first kiss, Ash suddenly decided. He moved slightly and kissed her cheek instead, feeling her soft skin under his lips. Misty stopped trembling and leaned into his lips which were still on her cheek. It felt so warm and soft. Ash felt her lean into his lips, and he left them there for a while before pulling away. They both blushed, but smiled at each other. "I am gonna set up the table." Misty said pulling out of his grip softly. Ash smiled at her, and went to finish cooking. Once everything was set up, the group woke up. Dawn was wearing a blue tank top with a piplup on the back with blue shorts. May was wearing a black shirt with a torchic on the back with red shorts. Drew was wearing a green shirt with black pants that had leafs all over it. Kenny was wearing a green shirt with dark brown pants. Everyone had either blue or black slippers on except Misty.**_

_**Everyone said their greetings and sat down. Misty and Ash served the food. Kenny suddenly yawned and leaned over and kissed Dawn. Everybody's jaw dropped, nobody suspected that. Dawn and Kenny pulled away. Everyone then smiled at them.**_

"_**Well Well Well would you look at that." Drew said flipping his hair, and smirking.**_

"_**DAWN!" May and Misty shouted. "KISS AND TELL!!" They added. Dawn mouthed 'later'. May and Misty nodded and smiled at the couple. Everyone sat down and ate. **_

"_**Hey is it okay if we go shopping today?" Misty asked Ash. Ash looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled at her.**_

"_**Sure!" Ash turned back to the group of boys. "Is it okay with you guys?" Ash asked. Drew nodded, Kenny shook his head.**_

"_**Come on Kenny!" Dawn whined. She gave him the puppy dog look. Kenny smirked and closed his eyes tight.**_

"_**Nope!" Kenny mocked her by pouting too. Dawn pouted, until May whispered to her ear and she smiled evilly. Dawn reached over and kissed Kenny. Kenny immediately blushed and leaned in to her. Then looked at her. "Fine." He mumbled. Dawn gave the two girls a high five. Ash and Drew chuckled at the scene. 'This has turned out to be some morning!' Ash thought and glanced at Misty, smiling. Misty blushed but smiled back. Things are getting interesting. Not to mention last night Ash found the thing he was looking for. It was Misty's present. It was the perfect gift from him to her. (you guys will find out what it is later.) **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Me: God writing this chapter made me sad. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact I have such little reviews.**_

_**Ash: SNIFF- I feel sorry for you.**_

_**Everyone but me: SNIFF- Yeah.**_

_**Drew: Please review!**_

_**May: Please.**_

_**Misty: (LOOKS MAD AND TAKES OUT MALLET) If I wasn't fake I would kill you all**_

_**Everyone: REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Girl's Best Friend Is Shopping!

_**Me: Okay I decided to continue it!**_

_**Everyone: YAY!**_

_**Me: May do the disclaimer.**_

_**May: With Pleasure. PokeshippersShadow1 does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Drew: I am not gonna say anything mean.**_

_**Me: Really?**_

_**Drew: Yerp!**_

_**Me and May: Awwwww! (hugs him.)**_

_**Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Kenny: On with the story!**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **_

_**Chapter 6: A Girl's Best Friend is Shopping!**_

_**They packed up and began to walk back to the city. They were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and Misty had her hair up in a ponytail. Dawn and Kenny were holding hands and talking about how they raised their piplups. Drew and May were walking next to each other. They were teasing each other. May had her arms cross and was red. Drew was smirking and handing her a rose. This caused her to blush. Misty and Ash were in the front. Ash and Misty were discussing on what to do when they leave the city, and talking about past events here and there in the conversation. Misty was holding pikachu in her arms. Pikachu would switch between her arms and Ash's shoulder every now and then. Once they reached the city, they began to look for a mall. They found one and went inside.**_

"_**Okay we will all meet here in 1 hour for lunch." Ash said to the group. Everyone either nodded or set the alarm on their watches or cell phones. Ash then walked into a Poke Mart. He was picking up a few more poke' balls and PokeChow. Kenny went in to a men's shoe store. Drew went into a music store. The girls went to a clothes store together.**_

_**WITH ASH……..**_

"_**Hi can I get 2 bags of PokeChow and 3 poke' balls, please." Ash said to the clerk. **_

"_**Sure." the old man replied with a warm smile.**_

"_**Hey by any chance do you have any necklaces where you can hang your poke' balls?" Ash suddenly thought of. The man nodded handing Ash the food and poke' balls. "May I see them?" he added. The old man smiled at him and gestured him to follow him. He lead him to a case full of them. Ash was looking for one that would fit what he was looking for. He then saw one. It was a blue chain with silver clips. There was a small case on the end of the chain, which was used to hold the poke' ball. The case was shaped like The Cerulean City Gym badge. **_

"_**Can I get that one, please?" Ash asked pointing to it. The old man took it out. He checked the price and told him the amount. Ash gave him the money.**_

"_**Who are you getting this for?" He asked. Ash looked at the necklace then at him.**_

"_**A very special girl." Ash said smiling softly.**_

"_**Your girlfriend?" The man asked looking at him. Ash blushed and did a wavy motion with his hand. (the hand motion used to say sort of.) **_

"_**I want to ask her." Ash said while looking at his shoes, and blushing.**_

"_**Good luck." the man said. Ash left the store, with a quick thanks. He reached into is book bag and pulled out a blue poke' ball with bubbles all over the top part, the bottom of the poke' ball was still white. Ash placed the poke' ball into the case in the necklace, and put it in the bag. He began to look around the mall. Pikachu woke up from its nap. Ash decided to go get him some ketchup and buy some more food for the group.**_

_**WITH DREW…….**_

_**Drew was looking for some good music to go with his plans. He needed romantic French music. He also had to find jewelry, more roses, and some fancy china. (glass for those idiots out there.) He had to find and buy all of these things.**_

_**WITH KENNY……….**_

_**Kenny wasn't doing anything special. He was just looking for clothes and shoes. Maybe a few poke' gear as well. He was walking around a jewelry store. Okay maybe he was here to get Dawn something too. Something caught his eye. It was a charm bracelet. It would be nice if he can change the Pokemon on the chain. A young women maybe in her early thirties or late twenties. She had black hair pulled into a bun She was wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants and shoes. She smiled at him.**_

"_**Hi can I help you with something?" She asked going behind the counter. Kenny looked at her and smiled. **_

"_**Yes is it possible to buy different charms for this bracelet?" He asked looking and pointing at the item. The lady nodded and pointed to a smaller case. She went to it with Kenny following on the opposite side of the counter. **_

"_**We have these." She said. Kenny looked at it at picked a few charms. "Will that be all?" She asked. Kenny nodded, and she closed the case. "So I will get you the charm bracelet?" She asked unsure, but still in a cheerful voice. Kenny nodded. She handed him the bag with the bracelet in a box, and he paid her. "Have a nice day." She said.**_

"_**Thank you, and you too." He walked out of the store. The woman smiled. It was hard to find such polite kids, now and days. He was polite. **_

_**WITH THE GIRLS………..**_

_**Misty and May were waiting for Dawn to finish buying her stuff. Dawn was buying her new clothes and shoes. They all were shopping for clothes, shoes, and accessories. Once Dawn was finished, they walked to another store. May turned to Misty.**_

"_**Hey Misty," Misty looked at her. "Do you like Ash?" She finished. Misty blushed and looked guilty. **_

"_**I actually…." She trailed off in a sad voice. May and Dawn leaned closer to her. They couldn't hear her well. "I don't know yet." She whispered.**_

"_**What do you mean you don't know?" Dawn asked. Misty looked at her.**_

"_**I am not sure what I feel towards Ash. But I know it is a really strong feeling." Misty walked into a store. "But I will find out soon." she added. They both smiled at her knowing what she was feeling. They then split up looking for clothes. They bought all the clothes, and left. Suddenly Misty's cell phone went off and Dawn's watch. They looked at the time.**_

"_**Time to meet the boys." May concluded. Misty and Dawn nodded, and they left to find the boys. **_

_**AT THE FOOD COURT………..**_

_**Misty was walking around trying find the boys while May and Dawn went to buy food. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down. She yelped and fell back. She landed on something firm but soft and kind of wide. She turned around and immediately calmed down. It was only Ash. They were both blushing. Misty landed on his lap, with his arm still around her waist. Before Misty can get up, Pikachu jumped into her arms. Keeping her there. Suddenly Azurill popped out of her poke' ball. She saw everyone sitting on someone else's lap. Ash was sitting down with Misty on his lap, Pikachu was sitting on Misty's lap, so she sat down on Misty's lap next to Pikachu. Misty and Ash sweat dropped at the Pokemon. She sighed and decided not to try anything. Ash looked at her and smiled slyly, and winked at the Pokemon. They winked back, and giggled. Misty looked at them confused but didn't say anything. She turned to Ash and put down her bags. Ash looked at her bags. She had three huge bags, and they were full of clothes and accessories. She had two pairs of shoes as well.**_

"_**Why are you sitting here?" Misty asked and cocked her head to the side. 'Dang she is cute.' Ash thought.**_

"_**Oh I am saving the table." He answered. Misty nodded. "When one of them comes back I will go get something to eat." He added.**_

"_**I'll wait with you." She said and smiled. Ash nodded a thank you and smiled. **_

_**WITH MAY……**_

_**May looked around to find something to eat. Suddenly something red popped into her face. She pulled back a little and looked at it. It was a rose. She gently took it, and looked in front of her. Drew was there smirking at her. He then bent down and carried her 4 huge bags for her. May blushed and nodded a thank you. He faced her again.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Drew asked her. May looked at him and shrugged.**_

"_**Just looking for something to eat." She replied. "Want to help?" Drew looked at her and shrugged.**_

"_**I guess so." He carried the bags and looked around. May looked at him in amusement.**_

"_**Since when were you such a gentlemen?" May asked giggling. Drew faked hurt.**_

"_**I was always a gentlemen, just not towards you." He smirked and tried to flip his hair. May giggled at him, and reached over. She flipped his hair for him. Drew blushed a light pink. "Thanks." He mumbled.**_

"_**No prob." May said. She pointed upward. "Let's get pizza!" She said. Drew nodded. "I'll carry your food while you carry the bags, deal?" She looked at him, and began to walk to go get the food. Drew nodded and followed. They paid for the food and headed for the table.**_

_**WITH DAWN………**_

_**Dawn was on line buying some French fries and a burger. Then she felt someone come up behind her. They wrapped their arms around her waist and rested their head on her shoulder.**_

"_**Hey Kenny!" Dawn said as he kissed her cheek.**_

"_**Hey Dee Dee!" he replied. "What are you going to get?" He asked and lifted his head off her shoulder.**_

"_**Fries and a burger." She said.**_

"_**Can we share the fries?" he asked, she nodded.**_

"_**I knew you were going to say that." she giggled and Kenny stuck his tongue out at her.**_

"_**Am I that predictable?" He asked in fake hurt. Dawn giggled and turned around in his arms. Once she was completely turned around she placed her arms around his neck, and kissed his nose.**_

"_**With me yes." Kenny pouted. "With me you might as well be a billboard." Dawn giggled. Kenny's jaw dropped and he gasped sarcastically. They were next in line, they got their food and paid. They were then heading back to the table.**_

_**WITH ASH AND MISTY………..**_

_**Misty and Ash went to go find something to eat with pikachu on his shoulder. May and Drew were the first ones to come back. They left their bags there and went to go find food. Ash pointed to a stand.**_

"_**How about there?" Misty looked and smiled.**_

"_**Sure!" Misty said. Ash grabbed her hand gently but still forcefully. Misty blushed but followed. The clerk smiled at them.**_

"_**What can I get for the young couple?" He asked smiling at the two. The man was a little chunky and had stains in his apron. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes to match. Misty and Ash blushed.**_

"_**We aren't a couple." Misty said after the blush faded off. "What gave you the idea?" She cocked her head to the side. 'Dang she is freaking adorable!' Ash thought.**_

"_**Your holding hands." The man said pointing to their hands. Ash and Misty let go of the others hands, blushing lightly.**_

"_**Can I have a burger and she will have a hot dog?" Ash said him being the first one to recover. "Please." He added, and smiling.**_

"_**How did you know that was what I wanted?" Misty asked Ash as the man began to make the food.**_

"_**Because I know you better than anyone else." He answered confidently. Then he looked worried. "That is what you wanted. Right?" He sighed in relief when she nodded. 'I know you better than anyone else' was playing over and over again in Misty's mind. 'I LIKE ASH!!' she thought afterwards. 'How do I tell him, what if he doesn't like me? Oh-No oh-no' Misty thought in panic. Ash looked at her concerned. "You okay?" he asked. Misty looked at him and nodded slowly. She sighed, as she decided to keep it a secret from Ash for a while. Their order came, and Ash paid for their food. **_

"_**Thanks for paying." Misty said to Ash as they began to walk away. "But you didn't have to." Ash reached over and held her food for her.**_

"_**Yeah but I wanted to." He smiled at her. Misty blushed but smiled back. "I felt like it." He added. Misty looked in front of them.**_

"_**There's the table!" She said randomly excited. Pikachu chirped and hopped onto her shoulder. She then ran to the table and sat next to May. May was sitting next to Drew, Drew was sitting next to Kenny. Kenny was eating with one hand while his other arm was around Dawn. Ash set his food and Misty's food down in front of them and took a seat next to Misty. They all began to eat.**_

"_**Hey Misty," Dawn turned to Misty. Misty looked at her still eating. "Me, you, and May are still hanging out later right?" Dawn asked looking at her hopefully. May and Misty looked at her and knew she had a lot she needed to talk about. They nodded at her. Drew and Kenny looked at them. **_

"_**What about us?!" They looked pissed off. May and Dawn giggled at their faces. Dawn kissed Kenny's cheek.**_

"_**Just because we are dating, doesn't mean I am hang off of you 24/7." Dawn giggled placing an arm around Kenny's shoulders. Kenny pouted but knew she was right. May turned to Drew and stuck her tongue out at him.**_

"_**Me and you aren't even dating." She laughed at him. **__'But I wish we were.' __**they both thought. Misty looked at Ash.**_

"_**Your okay with this right?" Misty looked at him unsurely. "You didn't have anything planned right?" Ash shook his head at her.**_

"_**No." He looked at her calmly. "I am okay with it." They smiled at each other.**_

"_**Why can't you be like that?" Dawn asked Kenny. Kenny glared at Ash, and Ash sweat dropped at him. Kenny turned back to Dawn.**_

"_**Because you love me the way I am." Dawn looked at him and laughed. But she nodded at him. They finished eating and stood up with their bags.**_

"_**Can we go home now?" Drew asked Him and Kenny were holding everyone's bags. "These bags are heavy." May and Dawn looked at him, and picked up 6 bags each.**_

"_**Men." They mumbled and began to walk away. They group laughed at them. Ash turned to Misty.**_

"_**Hey can you hold my backpack. I'll hold the rest bags." He offered. Misty nodded and took his book bag. "Thanks, I felt uneven with it on my back." Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder.**_

"_**Where are we going now?" May asked.**_

"_**To the center to change." Misty said. Ash stopped and looked at her.**_

"_**Whoa… Why do you need to change? What are you going to change into?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**I thought you said you were okay with this." Misty said getting kind of mad. Ash was being over protective. Ash didn't look like he was okay with it all of a sudden.**_

"_**Forget what I said. Can you answer my questions." He stated instead of asking.**_

"_**We are going around town. We aren't gonna go in our forest clothes. We are going to make our selves look better." She said turning red from anger.**_

"_**What kind of clothes?!" Ash said getting mad now.**_

"_**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Misty screamed. Kenny, Dawn, and May were surprised. They never seen her so mad. Drew took a few steps back from the situation. He knows how Misty gets. Ash was slightly surprised, he hasn't seen her mad in a while. He quickly got over it.**_

"_**YOU'RE MY FRIEND, SO IT IS MY BUSINESS!!" Ash yelled back. Misty shook her head. She took her shopping bags and threw his backpack at him. Pikachu jumped to the ground.**_

"_**Pikapi pi Pikachupi!!" He yelled. Misty walked back to the Pokemon Center, while Ash glared at her.**_

"_**Where are you girls going?" He asked May and Dawn with venom in his voice. Everyone shivered, he is using the voice again. May walked up to him.**_

"_**Since we are in this situation. I don't think I should tell you." May said directly to him. Ash glared at her. She got frightened and backed away. She backed up into Drew. Drew grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to his chest. He didn't know what Ash was capable of right now. Ash turned to Dawn who's face was buried in Kenny's chest. Ash growled angrily and walked to the center. Pikachu hid in Ash's backpack, he too was getting scared of Ash. He walked into his room and threw his stuff in. The necklace he bought fell out of the bag. Ash looked at it still mad, but his gaze softened. He picked it up gingerly, and looked at it. He opened the case and looked at it. God he was overprotective. He sighed and now she either hated him, or is gonna ignore him. He thought a lot about his problems. He stood up and walked out the door. He sat down on the couch in the waiting room/lobby. He put the necklace in his pocket. Ash put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. A door opened, and Ash looked up. Drew and Kenny were walking out, and they were talking about past contests. They looked at Ash and sat down next to him.**_

"_**You okay?" Kenny asked. Ash shook his head and sighed. The door opened again. The girls stepped out. Dawn and May were talking and giggling. Misty was just listening to the conversation, smiling and giggling as well. May was wearing a red sparkly skin tight t-shirt. With a black skirt on, and black ankle high boots. Then she put on a black coat. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail using red hair ties. Dawn was wearing a dark blue skin tight shirt, with light jeans. She had on dark blue boots and a light jean jacket. She rolled the sleeves of the jacket up to her elbows. She had her hair in a high ponytail too. Misty was wearing a dark cerulean shirt that ended at her thighs. She wore black jeans with black boots. She had a black jean jacket rolled up to her elbows as well. Her hair was let down. Her hair ended a little above her mid-back section. It was straight and had little curls on the bottom. Kenny, Drew, and Ash were staring at them. They thought they looked hot. Kenny walked up to Dawn, and kissed her. Kenny then went behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Drew walked up to May.**_

"_**You look great." He said and flipped his hair. He smiled at her. May blushed.**_

"_**Thanks." She said staring at him. He handed her a rose. She was still blushing but smiled. May put it in her ponytail. It was tied around the ponytail holder. Ash stood up but didn't move from there. He was looking Misty over. 'Dang before she was cute, now she is hot!' he thought. Before Ash could say anything, she walked out.**_

"_**Lets Go Party!" She shouted. May said 'bye' and walked out. Dawn kissed Kenny quickly and walked out with a quick 'bye'. Ash began to think. Then he shot up and ran to his room. He came out dressed differently. He was wearing a black hooded sweater with black jeans and shoes, and a black cap. Pikachu was about to hop onto his shoulder, but Ash caught him and put it down. He had a look of regret but shook his head.**_

"_**Sorry buddy but I can't have anyone recognize me. You are like my trademark." He explained. He then put Pikachu in their room, then walked out. Following the girls. For those of you who are wondering why. Think about it 3 beautiful girls out alone in the dark and 2 of them are single. Ash thought of this and immediately became worried. So he followed the girls hiding in the shadows.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Misty and Ash: (look at each other sadly.) We are in a fight.**_

_**Me: Yeah but don't worry not for long.**_

_**May: Fighting is usual for these two.**_

_**Drew: Yeah pretty much.**_

_**Dawn: It is sad really.**_

_**Kenny: Yeah it is. You always hurt……**_

_**Everyone but Ash and Misty: The one you love.**_

_**Me: To hide their feeling.**_

_**Everyone: REVIEW!!**_


	7. GNO!

_**Me: Hey I am back and better than ever. **_

_**Drew: She was just bored. **_

_**Me: It is true.**_

_**May: Wasn't there an announcement you wanted to make. **_

_**Me: Yeah there is an awesome dude that always reviews my chapters and I want to thank that reviewer for that. The name of the reviewer is……….Jarkes! Dude you rock. Unlike some girl here on that never says anything nice about my stories. She is hates me a lot probaly. She hates me and my stories.**_

**_Dawn: Your not gonna delete the story, right?_**

**_Me: No! Just to piss her of I am gonna keep writing whether she likes it or not. Cause if I reviewed her stories, her computer would explode._**

_**Ash: Okay……Somebody do the disclaimer.**_

_**Kenny: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!**_

_**Me: (sigh) On with the story.**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 7: G.N.O!!**_

_**The girls were walking around town with Ash following in the shadows. They were talking and giggling.**_

"_**So what is this with you and Kenny?" May asked Dawn playfully. Dawn blushed and smiled.**_

"_**We confessed and kissed, simple as that." Dawn said shrugging.**_

"_**TSK TSK TSK." Misty said wagging her finger. "You say that like it happens everyday meanwhile that what probably the best day of your life." Misty said trailing off thinking.**_

"_**Hey are you okay?" May said.**_

"_**UH-yeah!" Misty said snapping back to reality. They looked at her concerned. Ash looked concerned too but didn't step out of the shadow. They reached a smoothie shop. **_

"_**Lets not go crazy." May said. "Lets just stay here." The other two nodded and went inside. Ash sighed in relief at least it was more safe in there. The girls went up to the counter. A boy about sixteen was there. He had black hair that ended at his chin in the front and to his neck on the back. (Paul's style and length.) He had icy blue eyes with a little gray in there too. He looked at the girls and immediately stood up straight. He smiled at them. He smelled alcohol. **_

"_**Hey sexy." He said towards Misty. He leaned over the counter and winked at her. Misty leaned back, but the boy grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.**_

"_**I am uncomfortable, please leave me alone." Misty said too scared and shocked to do much else. The boy poured something into a cup. And held it out to her.**_

"_**Drink this." He said quickly and demandingly. Misty shook her head. The man grabbed her arm before she could run. He opened her mouth and put the cup up to her lips. He poured into her mouth and pushed her head back so she can drink it. Misty tried to spit it out but the man had her mouth covered, She began to cry. May and Dawn tried to help her but the man pushed them to the floor. The man then kissed her roughly and wrapped his arms around her. Misty tried to pull away but he was holding her too tight. She tried to scream but it came in a muffled sort of way. She began to feel woozy for some reason.**_

"_**MISTY!" May and Dawn shouted but someone beat them into helping her. In a flash of black, someone punched the guy right off her. Then he reached an arm out an caught Misty. Misty stood up still woozy and was swaying side to side holding her head. The hooded man turned back to the sixteen year old boy. He pulled him up off the floor by the collar, and glared at him.**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT DOING THAT AGAIN, GET IT!" The hooded man yelled at the boy. The boy began to shake.**_

"_**Y-y-yes sir, sorry!" He yelled scared. The hooded man punched him again, causing the boy to fall down. Then he turned to the girls just in time to see Misty faint. He reached out and caught her. He stood up holding her bridal style. However this caused his hood to fall.**_

"_**ASH!" May and Dawn were shocked but thankful. Ash looked at Misty sadly, but relieved she was okay. **_

"_**Is she okay?" May asked. Looking at Misty. Ash nodded.**_

"_**She is sleeping. She just fainted from shock and maybe a few other reasons as well. Not to mention being scared." Ash carried her out the door. "Lets bring her to the center." Ash said while the other girls nodded and followed. Good thing Ash was with us there. **_

"_**How did you know where we were?" Dawn asked as they ran to the center.**_

"_**I knew something bad was going to happen." Ash started looking down at Misty who was in a deep sleep. "So I followed you girls." He finished. May turned to him.**_

"_**You really care about her don't you." May stated with a smile on her face. Ash looked at Misty's face and nodded.**_

"_**I care about you girls too, but as friends." Ash added looking at them. Dawn and May smiled at him.**_

"_**You're a good friend Ash." Dawn said.**_

"_**Yeah." May added. They reached the center and walked in.**_

"_**Oh my is she okay?" Nurse Joy asked, with her hands over her mouth. "Why don't you have me look her over." Nurse Joy said rather than asked. Ash and the others nodded.**_

"_**But I thought you were a Pokemon nurse?" Dawn said clearly confused.**_

"_**Yes but my husband is known as Doctor Joe and taught me a thing or two." Joy said, the 'Doctor Joe' part caused them to sweat drop. Sounds awfully familiar doesn't it. Nurse Joy cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted kind of loud but not as loud as she can go.**_

"_**Chansey bring out a human rolling bed stat!" Nurse Joy said, then smiled Pokemon come out.**_

"_**Chansey!" The Pokemon shouted. Ash gently placed Misty on the bed. He then sat down near the waiting room. May looked sad and was about to cry. She walked outside and sat on a bench. She felt a few tears drop fall down. She lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Suddenly someone sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to that person, scared. (After what happened to Misty I would be too.)**_

"_**Drew." She said quietly., and calmed down. Drew reached over and wiped away her tears. **_

"_**What's wrong?" He asked sitting down and wrapped an arm around her and pulled into a one arm hug and stayed like that. **_

"_**Misty." She said simply and began crying again. Drew shot up and looked extremely frantic.**_

"_**What happened to Misty? Is she okay? Do I need to call our family? Where is she?" Drew said clearly worried about his cousin. May smiled sadly at him. She stood up and pulled him back down on the bench. Drew put his arm back around her.**_

"_**Someone scared her and caused her to faint. Yes she is fine. No you don't need to call her family. She is with Nurse Joy to see if everything is okay." May said answering all of his questions. Drew looked at her.**_

"_**How did they scare her?" Drew asked. May looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. She took a deep breathe in.**_

"_**We went out to go get something to eat…(you know what happened for those of you that read the story, and I got lazy)…… and that's what happened." May said sadly. Drew's arm was still around her. She snuggled up to him needing his warmth, and comfort. Drew looked down at her. Right now he was feeling a lot of emotions Anger, Sadness, he was Worried, and he was relived Misty was okay. But why was May crying so much. Sure it was bad but not enough to cry for a half an hour about. Misty was Drew's family and he wasn't as worked up about it. **_

"_**Why are you so sad about it?" That didn't sound nice. It sounded like he was saying it was dumb. May looked at him understanding what he meant even if it came out wrong.**_

"_**Because I can't help and I feel bad for her, and not to mention I am thinking what if that happened to me." May said looking at him sadly. Drew sighed and looked at her. Drew felt the need to confess his feeling for her right now.**_

"_**If that happened to you…" Drew started trying to get her attention. "The man would not live to tell the tale." May felt warm and safe. She smiled at him and leaned closer.**_

"_**Why?" She said. Drew leaned closer as well, blushing slightly. May was turning light pink.**_

"_**Because I would have to kill him." He answered still leaning closer. May was slightly shocked and relived as he said this. He sounded very violent.**_

"_**Why would you kill him for me?" She asked and stopped half an inch away from his lips.**_

"_**Because I love you." Drew said and lurched forward. He kissed her very passionately. Her eyes widened slightly not expecting him to move so fast. Then she relaxed and kissed him back. She was relived he felt the same. The kiss expressed everything they felt for one another. May pulled away slowly, and looked into his emerald eyes.**_

"_**I love you too, Drew." She said. Drew smiled and kissed her again. After that they stood up and held hands. Together they walked into the Center. They saw Ash sitting down with pikachu in his lap. Ash was petting pikachu's head and he looked deep in thought. When he heard footsteps coming, he looked up. He smiled at them. He was happy they got together. He felt sad that he and Misty were still friends. And they were the oldest in the group. Ash sighed sadly. Then smiled at his friends eyeing their entwined hands.**_

"_**Congratulations!" He said and laughing at their embarrassment. They blushed and smiled shyly. Drew stepped forward with May following.**_

"_**How is she?" He asked. Ash laughed lightly.**_

"_**She is fine you guys are acting like she is in a coma." Ash said. "She just needs some rest. Nurse Joy is checking her for any cuts or bruises. Not to mention to find out what he gave her." Ash exclaimed, May and Drew sighed in relief, and worry.**_

"_**Okay." They said and sat down. Dawn and Kenny came to them.**_

"_**Guess who just got together?" Ash said playfully.**_

"_**You and Misty?" Dawn suggested. May, Drew, and Kenny giggled. Ash blushed then shook it off. '**__I wish!' __**He thought sadly but smiled on the outside.**_

"_**No!" He pretended to be angry. "May and Drew!" He said. Dawn hugged May while Kenny shook hands with Drew.**_

"_**Congrats!" They said and sat down next to each other. May leaned it to Drew and he in return rested his head on hers. Kenny leaned his head into Dawn's lap and rested, while Dawn played with his hair. Ash sighed looking at the two couples. He wished so badly that him and Misty were like that. Nurse Joy came out 10 minutes later and smiled at Ash as he was the first one to stand up.**_

"_**Misty is fine after a long rest, but I think she might be getting sick. I gave her a medication that can clean out whatever was put in to her body." Nurse Joy said. They all sighed relived. It was the time of the season where everybody got sick, so it was no need to worry. "Ash would you carry Misty to your room." Nurse Joy said.**_

"_**Why my room?" Ash said clearly confused.**_

"_**Because someone needs to watch Misty for the night. Since she fainted from shock she might wake up freaked out." Ash nodded understandingly. Ash went into the room and picked her up bridal style again. Ash gently kissed the top of her head. Misty subconsciously curled up in his chest. Ash blushed. The others went to their room. Ash carried her to his room. Then laid her down gently. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He put on his PJ's and looked at Misty.**_

"_**I love you Mist." He whispered. Misty then had a small smile on her face and curled up in her sleep. Ash slipped next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her mid-back. In her sleep Misty snuggled closer to him, and buried her head in his chest. Ash smiled at her and pulled her closer. Ash took off her jacket and boots. So she was a little more comfortable. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep. **_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Misty: Awww that's so sweet Ash!**_

_**Ash: (blushes) y-yeah. Thanks.**_

_**Me: Hey save the romance for the story and I am the one that makes him seem sweet. Gosh authors don't get credit anymore.**_

_**Dawn: If you think differently about authors not getting enough credit……Review the story!**_

_**Me: Oh and Jarkes! You should get an account here. Since you are anonymous I can't respond to your reviews or anything. And you seem like a cool person to talk to.**_

_**Drew: You wouldn't know cool if you were locked in a freezer. **_

_**Me: And you wouldn't know nice if God and Jesus were glued to you!**_

_**May:…….True. Review! **_

**_Me: Oh and the girl that always reviews my stories in a mean way(you know who you are), I suggest you don't review because I won't listen. And I probaly won't care either. I will just delete on my e-mail. I take bad reviews but what you said was just harsh. _**


	8. Misty Awake At Two o'clock

Me: Okay chapter 8. God, I am so mad.

Dawn: Why?

Me: That girl reviews my stories so badly. I would review her stories badly too but her computer would explode, and I won't go down to her level.

May: She is alittle mean.

Me: Alittle! She called me sexist, my story awful, and on my other story she went engish teacher on me!

Misty: That is mean.

Me: I know. Dawn do the disclaimer.

Dawn: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 8: Misty awake at Two o'clock!

'What happened?' Misty thought. Then she sat up in a jolt. She remembered the guy at the smoothie shop and feeling arms around her is not something good. She began to cry and shake violently. Ash's eyes sprung open, and he sat up. He looked at Misty crying. Her legs were brought up to her chest, and she had her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried in her knees. He looked at the time. It was 2:oo in the morning.

"Misty." Ash said softly so as not to scare her. Misty looked at him and her tears turned into ones of relief. It wasn't the guy. Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Misty wrapped her arms around his torso and buried half of her face in his shirt. "Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"W-What happened?" Misty said and moved to wipe her eyes. Ash beat her to it, he wiped her eyes for her.

"You fainted after the incident." Ash said. Misty was still crying slightly, Ash felt bad for her. He hugged her tighter and pulled her closer. She was on his lap now.

"Why am I here?" She said looking around his room. She noticed her bag on the floor next to the bed. She lifted it up onto her lap.

"Nurse Joy said it would be a good idea if I did, she said this kind of thing would happen." Ash explained pulling Misty closer.

"Oh." Misty said.

"You okay now right?" Ash pulled away a little to see her face. Misty nodded and continued to sit on his lap with her arms around him. She blushed a little but felt grateful.

"Thank you Ash." Then she looked confused. "How did May and Dawn carry me to the Center?" Misty asked. There was no way May and Dawn ran while carrying her 10 blocks to the Center. Ash suddenly blushed a heavy red, for one he was about to admit he carried her and two he had to admit he was following her without making it sound like he was stalking her.

"I carried you." Ash said looking down.

"How did you know where I was?" Misty said getting suspicious. Ash looked at her and sighed heavily.

"I f-followed you." He started. "I couldn't help it I was worried about you…and the girls." He added quickly. He closed his eyes tightly expecting the mallet or a good slap. However he felt nothing, so he opened his eyes. Misty looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"N-Nothing I just thought you would hit me with the mallet or something." He said shaky. Misty shook her head.

"No my sisters took it away from me while I was at the gym." Ash laughed quietly. He looked at her.

"You might wanna change into your PJ's." He suggested. Misty nodded and walked into the bathroom with her book bag.

She came out five minutes later. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, which looked big. There was a togepi on the front. She had on white pants with togepis on them. She had on white slippers as well. Her hair was still down.

"I'm not tired." Ash nodded understandingly.

"Probably because you were asleep for a while." Misty sat down on his lap again without thinking. Ash blushed but didn't think much about it either. "So what do you want to do?" Misty shrugged.

"It has been awhile since I've seen your Pokemon." Misty said.

"Okay." He said. He pulled all of them out. He had Pikachu, Turtwig, Chimchar, Staravia, Gligar, and Buizel.

"Oh My Gosh, I love your Buizel and your Chimchar is adorable." Misty said eyes sparkling. Ash smiled at her. She hugged Buizel, and Buizel didn't seem to mind. When she released him, he walked to the other Pokemon. Misty then held Chimchar and Chimchar looked like he was going to cry. Misty then became worried.

"What did I do?" Misty asked. Ash smiled seeing Misty concerned for the small Pokemon.

"No he is fine. He just isn't used to being cared for so much." Chimchar cuddled into Misty's arms. Misty looked confused and relieved she didn't do anything wrong.

"Why?" She asked. Ash looked at her grimly. He patted chimchar's head, and looked at her.

"There was a trainer named Paul who left him, I took him in. Paul wasn't the nicest trainer so he isn't used to it so much." Misty looked down at the chimchar in her arms with sympathy. After a few moments of silence, Ash broke it. "What about your Pokemon?" Misty smiled and released her Pokemon. Chimchar hopped onto Misty's shoulder. Misty had psyduck, luvdisc, azurill, horsea, and staryu. Azurill hopped into Misty's arms. Misty smiled and pet him, then put him down to run around. Chimchar smiled at all the Pokemon and jumped down to play. Misty picked up psyduck and pulled him close while smiling. Ash looked confused.

"Since when were you so keen with psyduck." Ash said holding pikachu.

"I've been training him." She was still holding him. "He is one of my strongest Pokemon now."

"Wow really!" Ash said. Pikachu sounded surprised as well. Misty nodded, and yawned. Ash noticed this and smiled. She was cute when she is trying to fight off sleep. Ash faked a yawn.

"Lets go to bed." Misty nodded and returned all her Pokemon except luvdisc, who jumped into her arms. Ash laid down in bed. Since Misty was still in his lap, she went down with him. Pikachu slept by their heads and curled up. Misty yawned again and subconsciously snuggled closer to Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Misty was fell asleep, with luvdisc in her arms. It took her awhile though.. Ash guessed she would wake up later in the morning. Ash just looked at her, and listened to her breathing. It let him know she was alive. He fell asleep a hour later. Misty was having a flashback in her mind. It was about the past few days. The almost kisses, the kiss on the cheek, the hugging, and the special moments between herself and Ash.

Misty became so overwhelmed with the flashbacks, that she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. It was 5:oo in the morning. She looked at Ash. He had a gentle smile on his face, and ever now and then he would tighten his grip on her. It was gentle but still forceful and protecting. She took the time to study his face. It matured a lot from when she first met him. He still had the same warm brown eyes (even though they are closed at the moment), not to mention the boyish yet charming smile he always had. His hair was long but not too long. It was messy and the longest strand of hair he had reached the end of his neck. His boy bangs were longer but didn't cover that much of his face. Ash told her that he was going to cut his bangs a little because of their length. He would complain about how it would go into his eyes a lot. Misty liked his hair the way it was. It gave him a free look. But she liked the way it was before as well. She was able to see more of his face. She yawned, and covered her mouth. Ash wasn't in that much of a deep sleep, so he woke up when he heard her. He looked at her with half opened eyes and a tired yet concerned look.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah sorry for waking you up….again." She said sincerely but giggling. Ash chuckled along with her. They were both sleepy but were having difficulty falling asleep.

"We do need to sleep." Ash said. Misty began to look more tired. Her eyes were now half lidded.

"Lets play a game to help us fall asleep more quickly." She said referring to a word or talking game. Ash nodded.

"Okay. Lets ask each other questions." Misty nodded to his suggestion.

"What is your favorite color?" Misty asked. Ash looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Cerulean." He answered with out hesitation. Misty blushed. "What is yours?"

"I like all the colors." Misty said. Ash smiled.

"The Rainbow color." He said in a baby voice. Misty giggled and nodded. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" He asked.

"A Pokemon Nurse." She said quietly and yawned again. Ash nodded knowingly. She has always cared for Pokemon. "Do wanna just be a Pokemon Master or do you wanna have two jobs?" She asked.

"I wanna be a Pokemon Master and a Pokemon Ranger as well." Misty's eyes lit up.

"Wow, that is really cool." Misty said with admiration in her voice and eyes. Ash blushed at the face and gaze.

"Okay can I ask another question?" Ash asked while Misty nodded. "Who is your best friend?" Ash asked, Misty answered the question without hesitation.

"You." Ash blushed and smiled. "What about you?" Ash looked at her and answered.

"You." Misty blushed. She then looked deep in though. She began to think about the flashbacks and what they mean. She then began to think the game they just played. Her eyes widened as she knew what she was feeling. 'I love ASH!!' First she realized she liked him now she loves him. Misty relaxed as she decided to keep it a secret like how she was gonna keep liking him a secret. Ash looked at her with one more question.

"Who do you like?" Misty's eyes widened again. Just as she realizes she loves him, he asks that. Misty sighed and looked down.

"I like-um I-" She got cut off by a yawn and mumbled Ash's name and fell asleep with luvdisc moving deeper into her arms. Ash didn't hear the name she said. He sighed, and shrugged.

"Oh well." He then began to talk to himself pretending she was still awake. "Me- oh I am madly and pathetically in love with you." Ash sighed. At first he called all his friends pathetic because they were in denial. Now they are dating the loves of their lives. Him on the other hand. This might be the closest he could get to her. He looked at her. Studying her face the way she had been doing before he woke up.

Her hair reaches her mid-back, and had slight waves. He moved his hand so he can run it through her hair. Misty sighed in her sleep and moved closer. Ash was resting on his side, so Misty was snuggling into his chest from the side. Ash sighed softly. He wished she knew what she was doing, and do it to him while being awake. He moved back slightly and looked at her face again. She had a small smile on her face, and she looked peaceful. He traced her cheek, jawbone, and lips with his fingers. He sighed again, and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be better.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I though the ending was cute.

Misty and Ash: (blushes) yeah.

Dawn and May: AWWWWWWWWW!

Drew: Whatever.

Kenny: It was cool.

Everyone: Review!

Me: Oh and the girl who reviews my stories badly, I am not gonna respond or even read it. So don't waste your time, it will just go in the trash.


	9. Good Morning!

Me: I am sick today, I couldn't go to school. I am not complaining though. I think I got my cousin sick too, I don't know if it is contagious.

Drew: She got bored and decided to update. Even though she is sick. You better not be contagious.

Me: Just for that I should sneeze on you, but I won't cause your awesome…….In your own weird way.

Dawn: You guys fight like you are brother and sister.

May: Yeah.

Me: Not true I fight with all awesomely weird friends.

Ash: You and I get along.

Me; That's because you are my second favorite character.

Misty: I am the first.

Me: If you were real we would probably be best friends. May do the disclaimer.

May: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Yeah it is true. On with the story! (Everyone sits in a circle)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Good Morning!

May woke up that morning and felt arms wrapped around her. She turned around and looked at the peaceful face of Drew. He was breathing deeply. May started to play with his hair. Drew woke up and yawned. They looked into each others eyes and kissed.

"Morning May." Drew whispered.

"Morning Drew." May whispered. May then got up and stretched. She walked to her bag and began to walk into the bathroom.

"I am gonna take a quick shower." Drew nodded and began to take out his clothes and towel so he can go after her. May came out 10 minutes later. She had her hair down and curled slightly on the bottom. She was wearing a blue shirt with a jean skirt. She was wearing white sneakers. She had white bracelets on one arm. Drew looked at her.

"Whoa my girlfriend walked in and a hottie came out." Drew said while smirking. May pouted playfully.

"You didn't think I was hot before." She asked in fake hurt. Drew pecked her lips.

"Yes but now your hotter." He said simply and walked into the bathroom. May smiled at him.

"Hurry up we need to wake up Ash and Misty!" May called. Drew walked out. He was wearing a white shirt. With a dark green sweater over it. It wasn't zipped up so it was hanging loosely. He wore jeans and white shoes. He was drying his hair with a towel.

"We?"He asked raising an eyebrow. May rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms.

"Yes we! I can't wake Ash up by myself!" May said looking at him like he had two heads. "That's impossible!"

"Okay then lets go." Drew said putting down the towel and began to walk out. Since May was hanging onto his arm, she was following locking the door behind her. They walked into their room, since it was opened slightly. They saw Ash and Misty sleeping comfortably. Their were snuggled into each other, and Ash had his arms wrapped around her. Misty had a luvdisc in her arms, which was kind of ironic since it was the symbol of love. And Pikachu was sleeping by their heads. Everything was quiet except for Ash's deep breathing, which wasn't even that loud. May walked over to Misty and shook her gentle.

"Misty." She whispered. Misty's eyes fluttered opened. She yawned and turned around slightly in Ash's arms.

"Hey, is it okay if we get 9 more minutes. We were up late last night when I woke up after I fainted." May nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad your okay." May said.

"Me too." Drew said to his cousin.

"Thanks guys." Misty said smiling and yawned. "Good night."

"Morning." They said in unison, Misty giggled and waved them out. They walked out. Misty returned luvdisc to his poke' ball. Pikachu yawned but still looked tired. Misty reached out and held pikachu. She continued to hold him, and then kissed the top of his head. Pikachu went back to sleep. Misty snuggled closer to Ash. Even while Ash was asleep he on instinct knew to hold Misty closer. So he wrapped his arm around her more and held her closer. She set his watch to go off in 9 minutes. She didn't have a watch so why not use his. Ash was peacefully sleeping until he heard a beeping noise. He groaned and turned off the watch he didn't even remember setting. He blushed seeing how close he was to Misty. He sighed looking at her, he wanted to stay like this forever. But he knew he had to get up.

"Misty. Wake up." Ash whispered. He then kissed her cheek. Misty woke up blushing.

"Morning Ash." Misty said and yawned. Ash smiled at her.

"Morning Mist." He replied. Pikachu woke up and looked at the two of them annoyed.

"Morning Pikachu!" Misty and Ash replied laughing at his face expression. Ash turned to Misty still smiling.

"You wanna take a shower first." He asked knowing how girls are. Misty nodded grinning. She picked up her bag and walked in. Ash was taking out his new clothes and took out his towel. Misty came out 13 minutes later. Her hair was still down and had natural curls on the bottom. She was wearing a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, that was rolled up to her elbows. She had a white tank top underneath. She had on white bracelets on each wrist. She was then wearing a jean skirt with white leggings on. Then she had on red and white converse. Ash smiled at her, she is always cute to him.

"Me next!" Ash randomly shouted. He jumped in and came out minutes later. He was wearing a black shirt that said DON'T JUDGE ME!! In red letters. He was wearing a black jacket over it, with dark pants. He then had on black shoes.

"What do you think?" Misty shook her head. "It looks good but it has too much black." Ash looked down and nodded.

"Your right." He said and laughed.

"I am gonna put on something a little more cheery." He said walking in the bathroom again. He came out wearing a white shirt, and a black jacket with a yellow thunderbolt on the back. With jeans and black shoes.

"A little better, you look good." Misty said looking him over. Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks we better go." Ash said as pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Misty nodded and grabbed both of their book bags. May and Drew were sitting down watching the news and smiling. Misty noticed that May was resting her head on his shoulder, and they were holding hands. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at them. Ash mentally smacked himself for thinking she is cute when she does that….again!

"You guys got together." She said smiling. May and Drew blushed then Drew flipped his hair.

"Yeah." Drew said and winked knowingly at Misty. Misty laughed knowing what he was thinking. He told Misty about the plan. Ash felt jealous but then remembered they were cousins.

WITH DAWN AND KENNY…….

Kenny was just waking up. He had an arm wrapped around Dawn and Dawn was snuggled into his side. He yawned and looked at the time. It was 8:00 in the morning. He shook Dawn gently but she didn't wake up. He leaned over and kissed her. Dawn woke up but returned the kiss.

"Morning." They said to each other. Dawn then took a shower. She came out wearing a purple shirt and a purple, yellow, and white plaid skirt. Her hair was in a low ponytail with some hair out in the front. She had on white bracelets and white and yellow shoes. Kenny smiled at her and walked in to take a shower. He came out wearing a green long sleeved shirt with jeans and with green and white shoes.

"Are all your clothes green." Dawn said bored of the color on him. Kenny looked annoyed and walked back into the bathroom. He came out wearing a white shirt that said 'Master Coordinator' in blue letters. Then he was wearing blue jean shorts that ended at his knees. Then he was wearing blue and white shoes. Dawn walked up to him and kissed him.

"Much better." she said. Kenny stuck his tongue out at her. Dawn giggled and walked out the room with Kenny holding her hand. They saw everyone watching T.V. They say it was gonna be sunny all day.

"Can we go to the beach? Please Ash." Misty asked giving him the look. Ash nodded but looked confused.

"Isn't it supposed to be cold or rainy in this season?" Ash said. It was October. Kenny and Dawn looked amused.

"The weather in Sinnoh is unpredictable most of the time. Mainly because we are next to a tropical region and a cold region." Kenny explained. (A/N: I don't know if that is true, I made it up.)The rest nodded.

"Cool can we go now?" May asked. Ash nodded and everyone went into the room to get their bathing suits. Everyone walked out carrying a bag.

"We should take the train there." Drew said. Ash nodded but Misty looked confused.

"But it is far." She said.

"We will take a cab there." Kenny said. The girls nodded. They called a cab that came 15 minutes later. They were about to hop in, when they noticed something important. It didn't look to good for the gang!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash: Hey you left us on a cliffy!

Dawn: What we are on a cliff!?!

May: No he means she left us on a suspenseful event.

Dawn: Oh.

Drew: Moron.

Me: Oh shut up. And don't worry it is not even that big of a deal. It is not that suspenseful. I just didn't where to end the chapter. And Drew……We all make mistakes, that means we are human.

Drew: You guys are humans since when. (I throw a mallet at him.)

Misty: When will I get my mallet back?

Me: At the end of the story.

Kenny: How long until the story is over?

Me: (shrugs) I have about 4 or 5 more chapters left. Then I am gonna start a story called 'The New Kid'.

Everyone: Awesome! Review!!


	10. Half the Fun is getting there!

_**Me: I sort of based this chapter on something that happened to me. **_

_**Ash: What?**_

_**Me: It was during my 5**__**th**__** grade trip, 3 years ago. Except it was on a bus not a train.**_

_**May, Misty, and Dawn: Don't spoil the story!**_

_**Me: Wait, you know how it is though.**_

_**May, Misty, and Dawn: (ignores me.) **_

_**Me: You girls are in the story!**_

_**Drew: Just give up.**_

_**Me: Okay, Kenny do the disclaimer.**_

_**Kenny: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 10: Half the Fun is Getting There!**_

_**They were all looking at the cab. It didn't look like it could hold everyone. The cab driver came out. It was a man in his mid-twenties. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He looked apologetic at them.**_

"_**Sorry. I didn't think there would be so many people." He started. "Is it okay if the girls sat on a boy's lap." The group nodded. Ash and Misty blushed knowing that since everyone had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and they didn't, they would be paired up. So Ash and Misty knew Misty had to sit on Ash's lap…..AGAIN! So Drew went in with May in his lap. Next was Ash who grabbed Misty's waist and pulled her into his lap. Finally Kenny walked in with Dawn on her lap. The ride was about half a hour. They then reached the train station. It wasn't that full. It was almost empty. There were about 5 people there.**_

"_**I'll get the tickets, you guys wait here." Kenny said and walking away with Dawn following. **_

"_**My legs fell asleep while we were in the cab." Misty said groaning. Ash looked at her amused.**_

"_**We have to walk to the train too." Ash said. Misty grunted annoyed. **_

"_**Hey Misty do you have a magazine?" Misty looked at May.**_

"_**You mean the Coordinator of the week?" She asked. May nodded. Misty leaned on Ash's shoulder. "Ash can you pass me my bag." Ash blushed but gave it to her. She was looking for it, when suddenly a poke' ball fell out. Then horsea came out. Misty handed May the magazine. She looked at horsea with sparkling eyes.**_

"_**Hey sweetheart!" Misty cooed at the little Pokemon. Horsea chirped in reply. Misty reached over and picked up the Pokemon. Ash smiled and gave the little Pokemon a quick pat on the head. Misty was holding horsea like she was a baby. Dawn and Kenny came back with the tickets in their hands. They handed a ticket to everybody. Dawn looked at horsea, and had sparkling eyes.**_

"_**AWWWW! She is so cute!" She said tickling horsea. "Can I hold her?" She asked. Misty nodded. Dawn held the little Pokemon. Horsea didn't seem to like her too much. To horsea she was a complete stranger. Horsea gave her a water gun. Dawn freaked out causing her to throw horsea in the air. Misty jumped up and caught horsea. Then Dawn began to slip, so Kenny stood up trying to catch her. This caused them both to slip. They slid across the floor, and hit Misty. As Misty was about to fall. Ash stood up and caught her. Misty sighed in relief and smiled at horsea then at Ash. Ash picked her up around the waist a little off the floor, and pulled her to bench. Then he sat her down on his lap, quickly. He did it quickly because Dawn and Kenny were about to hit them. Dawn and Kenny slid until they hit the bench. They groaned in pain. They're arms and legs were tangled. Drew and May laughed at everybody. Then May looked at Misty and Horsea in admiration.**_

"_**That was an impressive water gun." Misty blushed and horsea chirped. Misty thinks horsea likes May.(AS A FRIEND!) Horsea jumped into May's arms. May giggled and pet her. Dawn was fuming. Her head looked like it was about to explode.**_

"_**Why does it like you and not me?" Dawn said frustrated and annoyed. Misty looked on in amusement. **_

"_**Because May didn't rush into holding her." Misty said while chuckling. Dawn looked like a volcano ready to erupt. Ash knew that look and knew she was gonna scream. May, Kenny, and Ash pulled out ear plugs, just for this purpose. They put them on, then Ash walked over to Misty while May walked over to Drew. May put earplugs on Drew and wrapped her arms around his waist, Drew did the same to her but looked confused. Ash covered Misty's ears with his hands and pulled her closer, while she returned horsea. Kenny just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Dawn let out the most frustrated scream they ever heard. The people in the train station fainted. **_

_**PEOPLE IN ASIA………..**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" People screamed.**_

"_**Godzilla is coming back!" random women screamed holding her ears. Buildings were burning down because everyone was in a frenzy. **_

_**WITH THE GROUP…………**_

_**Dawn finally stopped screaming. Misty and Drew looked scared. May, Kenny, and Ash chuckled at their expressions. Dawn was breathing deeply and was red. Kenny walked over and sat her on his lap. Ash hugged Misty closely. Trying to calm her shaking body, Misty leaned into him. Ash pulled Misty to the bench and sat down behind her, her back was pressed into his chest. May and Drew were sitting down. May rested her head on his chest, Drew had his arm wrapped around her waist. Finally the train arrived. Ash carried Misty bridal style into the train since she fell asleep. Kenny had an arm wrapped around Dawn, while May had an arm wrapped around Drew's waist and vice versa. When they sat down, Ash placed Misty onto his lap and gently eased her head into his chest. May went to sleep on Drew's shoulder, and he with his head resting on her head. Dawn was leaning on Kenny's arm while his head rested on the back of the seat. They were both asleep. Ash sighed, it was quiet since he was the only one awake. Ash just pulled Misty closer and fell asleep awhile later. Misty, May, and Dawn woke up later. Misty stayed on Ash's lap with her head on his chest. May and Dawn where playing cards. Misty was bored, she sighed. She snuggled closer to Ash. May jumped up out of no where.**_

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!!" She then started to dance. "Oh yeah, who is the best I am whoooo!" Then Dawn slapped a hand over her mouth. Ash jumped slightly but stayed seated. He instantly put his arms around Misty. Drew fell off the seat, and landed on his butt. Kenny fell forward and smacked his face into the deck of cards, making them fly everywhere. Dawn yelped and began to pick them all up frantically. Drew and Kenny stood up. Drew then looked at May frantically.**_

"_**What Happened?!" He said. May flushed embarrassedly and sweat dropped.**_

"_**errrr………I won in a game of Go Fish." She said bashfully. Ash sweat dropped, while Drew and Kenny did an anime fall. Misty giggled at everyone. It made everyone smile and they began to laugh at themselves.**_

"_**WOW that was a moment for the books ." Kenny said trying to be funny. The group stopped laughing and looked at him. They looked at him grimly. Dawn shook her head, Ash and Drew continued to stare, May slapped her forehead, and Misty crossed her arms and shook her head sadly.**_

"_**Dude…….." She mumbled. **_

"_**Sorry babe, but your aren't that funny." Dawn said and looked at him playfully yet sincere. Kenny sighed and chuckled.**_

"_**That was what my parents said." The group gave a quick chuckle and began talking about anything.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Everyone: (nodding)**_

_**Dawn: You really aren't that funny.**_

_**Ash: But I am!**_

_**Everyone: Yeah!**_

_**Kenny: (looks at me) Hey I thought you liked me.**_

_**Me: Yeah but your not funny.**_

_**Misty: Since when did I start saying 'Dude'?**_

_**Me: Since now.**_

_**Everyone but Kenny and Misty: Review!**_


	11. Fun In The Sun!

**Me: I like this chapter!**

**May, Misty, and Dawn: Us too!**

**Ash: I want to fly but I can't. (Everyone looks at him weirdly.)**

**Me: Flying is simple. Just throw yourself on the ground and miss.**

**Drew: You're an Idiot!**

**Me: You're a jerk. But I love you, not like that though. May would kill me if I did.**

**May and Drew: (blush) Shut up!**

**Me: Up Shut!**

**Dawn: Shut up!**

**Me: Shut Down!**

**Ash: Guys the story!**

**Me: Dawn do the disclaimer!**

**Dawn: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon and doesn't shut up.**

**Me: Go Make Out with Kenny!**

**Dawn: Okay. (Drags Kenny into a room)**

**Me: Wait that's my parent's room. (runs after them and bangs on door.)**

**May: On with the story!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 11: Fun in the Sun!**

**The train came to a stop. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out.**

"**Are we taking a cab there?" May asked. Dawn and Kenny shook their heads.**

"**It is only 8 blocks away." Kenny said. Misty groaned and stopped.**

"**My legs fell asleep again." Ash looked at her and whispered something to pikachu. Pikachu hopped down and began to walk ahead of the group. Ash grabbed Misty's arms and wrapped them around his neck. Then he lifted her up. Misty yelped not really expecting that. Ash then placed his hands under her thighs to hold her up more. He was giving her a piggy back ride. Misty and Ash blushed but shook it off. Everyone else smiled at them. Then May smiled slyly. Dawn looked at her knowing she had a plan.**

"**Well lets go." Drew said and flicked his hair. He then began to walk ahead of the group. Everyone but May followed. **

"**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" May said running behind Drew. Before Drew could even turn around, May attached herself onto his neck and back. Drew choked.**

"**Ack!! May!!" Drew said and began to wobble and then fell. He groaned while May giggled.**

"**Giddy Up Ponyta!!" May said kicking Drew's sides. Drew groaned again and got up and began run around with May on his back. May began to giggle and scream joyfully. The group was laughing and smiling at the two. They reached the beach in less than 20 minutes. There were shockingly not that many people again. Everyone was probably preparing for the carnival that was tomorrow. Kenny pointed to a spot.**

"**How about there?" They looked at the spot it was close to the water but far enough so they won't get wet if they didn't want to. The group nodded and walked over there. The set up a table, travel grill, blankets, and two giant umbrellas. **

"**Lets go change to our bathing suits." Dawn said. Everyone nodded, and walked to a changing room. Kenny came out wearing dark blue bathing suit shorts. Then Dawn came out wearing a pink bikini with pink sunglasses resting on her head. Her and Kenny kissed and held hands. They walked to the blankets to get a tan. Drew walked out wearing green bathing suit shorts. May was wearing a blue bathing suit. It came with a blue see through wrap as well. She had wrapped around her waist, it was crooked. So it was over one leg and not the other. Her and Drew began to set up the volleyball net, and they began to play. Ash walked out with black bathing suit shorts, that had a yellow line going down the sides. Misty came out wearing a cerulean colored bikini. Her hair was down and she had dark sunglasses resting on top of her head. Ash and Misty blushed. Ash walked to the grill and began to make burgers, while Misty let out her Pokemon and played in the water. Dawn, May, and Kenny looked at all of the Pokemon. **

"**Why don't we all let out our Pokemon?" Dawn said puling out her poke' balls. She let out Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, and Swinub. Everyone nodded and pulled out their poke' balls. Ash let out all of his Pokemon. Drew let out Roserade, Absol, Butterfree, Flygon, and Masquerain. Kenny let out Prinplup, Alakazam, and Breloom. May let out Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle. All the Pokemon either ran to the water or began to play tag. Ash left the burgers on one side for awhile. He looked at Misty who was playing with all the Pokemon. He closed the grill. When he looked back up at Misty, there was a guy walking towards her. He had brownish-reddish hair and light brown eyes. He was as muscular as Ash. At least to Ash. Truth be told Ash can beat up that guy any day of the week. Ash immediately ran into the water and jumped in. Misty giggled and hugged Ash tightly. The guy looked annoyed but kept coming towards Misty. Ash wrapped his arms tightly around her as well and for effect he kissed her cheek. Misty blushed and giggled. She looked at Ash and cocked her head to the side. Ash blushed, and smiled at her. (I am sure you all know what he thought when she cocked her head to the side.)**

"_**What has gotten into you?" Misty said still giggling at Ash's strange behavior. Ash shook his head and smiled at her.**_

"_**Nothing just felt like hugging and kissing you, as a friend." They blushed and Misty then leaned over, and kissed his cheek. The red-headed guy then frowned and walked away. Ash sighed in relief. Then smiled at Misty.**_

"_**Let me flip the burgers then I will come back." Misty nodded and released her hold on him. Ash quickly walked to the grill and flipped the burgers. He closed the grill and walked back to Misty. But he didn't find her anywhere in the water. **_

"_**Misty!" He called. Suddenly someone tackled him from behind. They both fell back into the water. They came up laughing, and splashing each other. "Don't scare me like that!" Ash said chuckling. Misty giggled. "Why are you so giggly today?" Ash said raising an eyebrow. Misty shrugged then wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ash blushed but wrapped his arms around her waist. They then let go and began to float backwards. "The food should be ready, can you help me set up?" Misty nodded and followed Ash out the water. When they finished May and Dawn ran as fast as they could to the table.**_

"_**FOOD!!" They both yelled and sat down. They ate as fast as they could. Kenny and Drew walked in and sat next to their girlfriends.**_

"_**That is my girl!" Drew said playfully and flipped his hair. May giggled and kissed him.**_

"_**Yeah eats a lot but still maintains a beautiful body!" Kenny said just as playfully while Dawn grinned and kissed his cheek. Misty and Ash shook their heads at them, and smiled at them. They were all talking, teasing, laughing, and joking around. When they finished they all played volleyball for the next two hours. Boys vs. Girls, the girls won one more game than the guys. It was sunset already. The group lit a fire and sat all around it. Along with the Pokemon. Misty was sitting next to Ash, who was sitting next to Kenny, Kenny was sitting next to Dawn with his arm around her, She was sitting next to May, and Drew was sitting next to May with his head on her lap. Misty was wearing Ash's white shirt, with her bathing suit underneath. They looked at the sky. It was twinkling with stars and since the sun was going down there were slight red, and orange colors in the sky. Misty leaned her head onto Ash's shoulder. Ash rested his head on hers. Misty snuggled deeper into his shoulder, and sighed contently. Dawn looked at the group, and began to speak. **_

"_**I think we should go." Everyone nodded feeling very tired. They all took the train and cab back to the Pokemon Center. Ash and everyone yawned in unison when they were outside. Everyone laughed after that. They all went inside and into their rooms, after exchanging quick "good night"s. **_

_**IN MAY AND DREW'S ROOM……………**_

_**Drew took a shower and came out minutes later. He was wearing a black wife beater, and green pajama pants. May looked him over and blushed. She then scurried into the bathroom. She came out minutes later. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, with yellow pajamas pants. On the pajama pants were Munchlaxs and Snorlaxes. Drew chuckled at it. Speaking of Munchlaxs, May's Munchlax came out. May giggled at held onto him like a stiff animal.**_

"_**Can we go to sleep now?" Drew said and flipped his hair. He lied down on the bed with his arms behind his head. May stuck her tongue out at him. Then she returned Munchlax and joined him. She crawled on the bed and looked at him.**_

"_**How come you always tease me?" May said cocking her head to the side. Drew was still in the same position as before. May was holding herself over him. Her hands were on the side of his torso on the bed. Drew smirked at her. He elbowed her arms, causing her to fall on top of him. Drew then twirled a stand of her hair around his finger.**_

"_**Because you are cute when you are mad." May giggled at his words, causing Drew to smile. "But you are adorable when you are happy." **_

"_**What about when I am sad?" May said leaning closer to his face. Drew kissed her in a soft and loving way. May kissed him back, and smiled against his lips.**_

"_**Your always cute." Drew said. "No matter what you are feeling." Mat smiled at him.**_

"_**Thank you." She said. She then slipped onto the side of him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and rested her head on his chest. Drew left one arm behind his head, and wrapped the other around her waist. They went to sleep peacefully.**_

_**MEANWHILE WITH DAWN AND KENNY…………………………….**_

_**Dawn and Kenny both bathed and were changed (they did this separately). Kenny was wearing a yellow shirt that had poke' balls all over it. He was also wearing white baggy pajama pants. Dawn was wearing a pink t-shirt with white pants that had Happinys all over it. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her and Kenny were lying down with their arms wrapped around each other. They were talking to each other.**_

"_**How come you barely visited?" Dawn suddenly asked. She was playing with his hair, while Kenny would just watch her. Kenny then looked confused.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He asked. Dawn sighed and continued to play with his hair.**_

"_**You started your journey a little bit before me, and you only visited once or twice. How come?" Dawn asked. Kenny blushed remembering why he was barely at home.**_

"_**Well I wanted to impress you." Kenny said still blushing. Dawn looked confused.**_

"_**How?" She asked. Kenny took a deep breathe. Boy was he embarrassed. **_

"_**I wanted to impress you with the contests I was in." He started. While Dawn continued to look at him, completely intrigued. "And with the amount of Pokemon I caught." Dawn smiled and kissed him, which Kenny was more than happy to return. They separated after a few seconds. Dawn and Kenny then went to sleep.**_

_**WITH ASH AND MISTY……………………………….**_

_**After showering separately Ash and Misty got dressed. Misty had her hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a cerulean shirt with green shorts. Ash was wearing a dark blue wife beater (to which Misty blushed), and black pajama pants. Misty yawned and sat down in a big chair. Ash watched her.**_

"_**We should go to sleep." He said simply. Misty groaned.**_

"_**After I get comfortable and sit down." She said. "Leave me here." Ash looked at her and sighed. He went over to her and picked her up bridal style. Ash lied down with Misty's upper half lying on his chest and stomach. The rest of her was on the side of him. Misty looked at him. She then moved so she was lying completely on top of him. Ash blushed but couldn't help but feel comfortable. She then began to play with his hair. She twirled his hair around her finger and ran her hand through his hair. Ash sighed happily and closed his eyes. (who wouldn't be happy. The girl he loves is playing with his hair.) Misty looked at his face and smiled dreamily. **_

"_**Why do you want to cut your hair?" Misty said still looking at his face. Ash opened his eyes and blushed at the look Misty was giving him.**_

"_**Only a little." Ash said. "Like 2 centimeters. Or a little more." Misty nodded still playing with his hair.**_

"_**Good." She said contently. "I can't wait until tomorrow." Ash smiled nervously. He was thinking about what he is going tomorrow.**_

"_**Yeah it will be awesome." Ash said. Misty yawned and got comfortable lying on Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around her and moved to the side with Misty following. Misty snuggled up to Ash, and Ash rested his head on hers. They then went to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be something all right.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Misty: Hey when do I get Ash's present for me?**_

_**Me: Maybe in the next chapter or two.**_

_**Ash: It took forever to get.**_

_**Me: I told you guys to wait in chapters 2 and 3 I think.**_

_**May: Did Dawn and Kenny ever stop making out in your parent's room.**_

_**Me: No! God they are what 10 or 11.**_

_**Drew: You made them 14 in this story.**_

_**Me: In the show!**_

_**Everyone but me: Review!**_

_**Misty: Stop fighting!!**_


	12. To The Festival!

Me: Why do people hate bold and italics so much. If I was bold and italic would you hate me?!

Dawn: How can you be bold and italic?

Me: Magic! I don't know!

Ash: Does someone need a hug?

Me: Yes. (Hugs Ash.) Misty, come here too. (Misty is in hug too.)

Misty: Better?

Me: No. My insides hurt, but I will get over it.( I let go of hug, but Ash and Misty are still hugging.) Hey, you guys can stop now. (Still hugging.) GUYS!

Ash and Misty: What?

Me: (smacks forehead.) Drew, please do the disclaimer.

Drew: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Hey wait a minute! You did that willingly! What is wrong with everyone today?

Dawn:……….I don't know.

Me: Oh okay. Dawn still doesn't know anything, we are okay.

May: (giggle) On with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: To the Festival!

Misty was the first one to wake up. She yawned and was about to go back to sleep, until she remembered what today was. It was the day of the festival. She immediately sat up and looked at Ash excitedly.

"ASH WAKE UP!!" She then straddled on his stomach with her hands on his chest. Ash's eyes shot open and he looked at Misty franticly. He on instinct wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ash said looking around the room scared. Misty giggled and hugged Ash happily, Ash returned the hug worriedly.

"Today is the day of the festival!" She said happily. Ash relaxed then thought about what just happened.

"You screamed because of the festival. Here I am thinking there was a fire or Team Rocket or something bad." He groaned and let go of her. " Let me go back to sleep." He gently moved Misty of him and wrapped the blankets around himself. Misty looked annoyed. She then pulled off the blankets and sat Indian style on Ash's stomach.

"Take a shower, and get dressed. We are gonna go get breakfast, and then TO THE FESTIVAL!" Misty said looking at Ash sweetly. It remind Ash of a child on Christmas morning. Ash sighed tiredly and got up. Misty smiled and got off of him. She took out her clothes and sat down. Ash rubbed his eyes and sighed again. He got his clothes and took a shower. He then came out wearing a white button up shirt but it wasn't buttoned up all the way. The top of the shirt was unbuttoned revealing a little of his neck and chest. He had on jeans, black and white shoes, and a black watch. He was rubbing the towel on his head, He was trying to dry it faster. He stopped for a moment to look at Misty. Her face was flushed as she looked him over, then she looked like she had an idea. She went into the bathroom to shower. She came out wearing a blue sundress that hugged her upper body and hung loosely a little above her knees. She had on white leggings, white bracelets, and had her hair down. She was looking through his book bag.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked her. He leaned over her as she sat on the floor looking through his bag. She suddenly smiled wickedly. Misty pulled out a tie. A black tie. "No! No! No! No, Ties!" He said shaking his head rapidly. Misty began to walk towards him, he backed away. "Think about it Mist," He started holding his hand up to signal stop. "Won't that make me look too fancy, It is casual." Misty smiled and came closer to him. She then jumped up. Ash being the nice guys he was held his arms out to catch her. When he did, she pushed him to the ground. Misty put the tie on him after that Ash moved to take it off. Misty then looked at him in sadness that was fake but looked too cute to ignore. Ash looked at her dazed.

"How about I let it hang around your neck loosely?" Ash sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Misty squealed happily and loosened the tie. After that they got up and walked out. May and Dawn were talking while Drew and Kenny were watching T.V. May was wearing a red shirt, the shirt hugged her figure perfectly. She also had on a jean skirt, red and white shoes, and her hair was hanging loosely. Dawn was wearing a pink shirt, black capris, and her hair was half up and half down. Drew was wearing a green button up shirt. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way, instead he had a white shirt underneath it and his sleeves rolled up. He was wearing jeans, a silver watch, and white shoes. Kenny was wearing a navy blue buttoned up shirt, which like Drew and Ash wasn't buttoned up all the way. He was wearing a black tie as well, with jeans, and black sneakers. Kenny looked at Ash in defeat.

"She got you, didn't she?" He was talking about the ties. Ash sighed and nodded.

"I held up a good fight though." He said jokingly. The girls giggled. Misty and Dawn gave each other a high five. May was just laughing at the defeated look Kenny and Ash had on. Drew laughed too hearing Ash's story.

"What about you?" Ash asked Kenny. Kenny looked at his feet and flushed.

"She wrestled me down," He started. Ash and Drew were cracking up. Not at the fact that a boy got beaten by a girl, but because a skinny, sunshine, and happy girly girl like Dawn wrestled a boy down easily. "then she said if I didn't wear it she would date my brother." Kenny finished. Drew raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you believed her?!" He yelled playfully. "Dawn LOVES you." He said shaking his head in disbelieve at how dumb he was. Ash smacked his forehead at Kenny's stupidity.

"OH!" He said. "Well that changes everything." He reached to take the tie off, when suddenly something ran into him. When he looked up he saw Dawn straddling on his stomach, and pinning his hands over his head.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Dawn shouted.

"You can't use anything against me. I am gonna take it off." Kenny said wiggling his hands to free himself. The group was laughing at him. May was leaning on Drew, and holding her stomach. Drew was leaning on May as well, and holding his head. Ash and Misty were hugging each other laughing and trying not to fall to the floor. Picture it: A skinny girl holding down a boy and yelling at him because of a tie.

"I will kick were the sun don't shine!" Drew and Ash stopped laughing and looked at Kenny in sympathy. Ash was still hugging Misty, and May was still leaning on Drew. The girl were still laughing.

"Fine, Fine! Just get off." He said in defeat. Dawn smiled sweetly and kissed him. She then got off of him and skipped to talk to the girls. The girls stopped laughing and were wiping there eyes. They were smiling crazily remembering the scene. Kenny sighed and got up. He then dusted himself off. Drew and Ash chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kenny said smacking their heads. Drew and Ash took a deep breathe and tried to hold it in. They then began to snort, then chuckle, finally they laughed. May and Misty looked annoyed. Misty walked over and punched Ash in the stomach, and May smacked the back of Drew's head. They both fell to the floor.

"OW! What was that for?!" Drew and Ash exclaimed. Misty and May just grinned at them sweetly.

"Dawn encouraged us." They said and hugged the boys on the floor. Ash turned to Drew.

"Dude, these chicks are bipolar." Drew nodded in agreement but stopped when May kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. Ash shook his head and hugged Misty, Misty giggled and pulled away.

"Come on lets go get breakfast." The group walked into a cafeteria that was beautifully decorated in reds, and pinks for the festival. Misty turned to Ash.

"I will go get the Pokemon, can you get me breakfast?" Misty asked cocking her head to the side. Ash sighed and nodded. Misty looked happy and kissed his cheek. She went to go get the Pokemon. Ash got a bacon, egg and cheese (A/N: My Favorite Breakfast). For Misty, Ash got her a omelet. May and Dawn got pancakes with bacon. Drew and Kenny got eggs with sausages. (A/N: I am hungry okay, and yet there is nothing to eat at my house. Sorry back to the story.) Misty came back with the poke' balls and Pikachu on her shoulder. Pikachu spotted the ketchup and hopped onto the table and began to eat or drink it. Misty sat down next to Ash, she looked at her food closely.

"There aren't any peppers in this right? Cause I will smack with it if there is any." She asked suspiciously.

"No." Ash sighed, and petting Pikachu. Misty smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you." Misty said and gave him a quick hug. Everyone began to eat, and talk. After they ate, they looked for Nurse Joy. They spotted her feeding the baby Pokemon. Misty, May, and Dawn immediately swooned over the baby Pokemon and began to play with them. Kenny followed them also liking baby Pokemon but not like the girls. Drew asked Nurse Joy while Ash watched how Misty played with the baby Pokemon. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the poke' ball. He smiled knowing what was in it. He walked over to Misty and bent down next to her, and pet the baby buizel. Misty smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Guys I know where to go!" Drew said after finding out where the festival was. The group went to him. "It is by the beach we were at yesterday." The group nodded, Ash looked at everyone.

"Well lets get a cab." They got a cab, and went on a train. They walked to the beach. What they saw was amazing!

_____________________________________________________________

Dawn: What did we see?

Me: You'll see.

Dawn: See what? (I smack my head.)

Me: Okay it is in the next chapter.

Dawn: Oh.

Ash: And I thought I was dumb.

Me: Why do I put up with this?

Misty: Because people review your stories.

Drew: Although I have n idea why, I mean your story sucks.

Me: Are you ever nice?

May: Your seriously asking that.

Kenny: Your just having a bad day.

Me: I know.

Ash: You guys can make it better by…….

Everyone: REVIEWING!!


	13. Good Times!

Me: OMG! I have a new reviewer who is funny as H.E double hockey sticks.

May: What is the name of the reviewer?

Me: Pikaeeveefan!

Dawn: Awesome!

Me: This reviewer reminds me of my best friend.

Misty: Me!

Me: No my real life best friend! (Misty anime cries.)

Ash: Awww! You're her non-real life best friend. (Hugs her)

Me: STOP HUGGING! You're wasting story time. Misty Disclaimer!

Misty: But I am not your best friend!

Me: (sigh) Misty just do it please. You're my other best friend.

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Kenny: Wait you said story time!

Dawn: Lets all sit in a circle and read. (Everyone sits in a circle.)

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Good Times!

The group was in awe at the sight of the festival. There were food stands and the food was decorated beautifully. There were little markets selling some of the most beautiful antiques or selling some of the coolest things like light ups or toys. Then there was a dance floor, with loud music. There were games spread out as well. Everything was colorful, but the three most common colors were blue, pink, and red. There were balloons, confetti, and silly string on the floor and on the sides. All this covered one side of the beach completely. Then on the opposite side of the beach you can see children having water gun fights and throwing balloons filled with different colored paint. (A/N: I did that once and it was messy but so much fun!)

"Wow!" May, Dawn, and Misty said. They each dragged a boy to a different part of the festival.

WITH DAWN AND KENNY……………………….

Dawn had Kenny by the hand. She was looking all around her, until something caught her eye. It was a stuffed piplup. She squealed and pulled Kenny closer

"Can you get it for me?" She asked sweetly. Kenny sighed and looked at the game. It was hitting a balloon with a dart. He had six tries. He looked at Dawn.

"Fine." He mumbled and gave the man 10 bucks. The man had gray hair and a clown hat on. He didn't look very cheery, but a wise guy sort of.

"She has you whipped." He stated simply and gave him the darts. Kenny turned to Dawn.

"I am really bad at this game though." He said in a whinny voice. Dawn looked at him in fake admiration.

"I know you can do it. I admire you for your many skills." She said. "JUST DO IT!" She screamed. Kenny turned around and looked back at the man. The man made a whip gesture. Kenny tried the first three and missed all of them. Dawn watched them all in disbelieve. She turned to the man. "How many do we need for the piplup?" She asked leaning in and raising an eyebrow.

"Three balloons hit with a dart." He said crossing his arms. Dawn's eyes widened. She snatched the darts out of Kenny's hand and began to aim. She threw them all at once. Kenny and the man looked shocked. All three darts hit three balloons.

"The piplup please." She said. The man gave it to her, still shocked. Kenny looked at his girlfriend completely amazed.

"Okay first your wrestling me and now your great at games. Who are you, and please don't leave me?!" He said looking at Dawn in a new light.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked completely confused.

"The way you've been acting," he started. "I love you even more!" He wrapped an arm around her feeling completely proud of his girlfriend. They began to walk away. Dawn giggled at held the piplup doll closer. She then kissed Kenny and continued walking.

WITH MAY AND DREW………………………………...

"May!" Drew whined pulling at his arm which May was pulling forward. "I don't wanna dance."

"Don't wanna or don't know how?" She asked playfully letting go of his arm and raising an eyebrow. Drew looked at her annoyed.

"I know how to!" He said and grabbed her hands. He moved them loosely around his neck. Then he placed his hands on her waist, and stepped forward. It caused May to step back. This movement continued again and again. May then let go of his neck and held his hand, Drew smirked and twirled her three times. On the last twirl he twirled her into his arms. May smiled and stepped back, Drew moved with her this time. They moved to face each other again. May smiled at Drew, Drew smirked cockily at her. "Here I thought you had two left feet." Drew said playfully and twirling her again. May pouted at him and stepped on his foot hard. "Ow!" May smiled sweetly.

"Love you!" She said and kissed him passionately. Drew let out a quiet sigh and leaned into the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Drew rested his forehead against May's and whispered.

"I love you too." May smiled at him and gave him another kiss. But this kiss was more loving and lasted about five seconds. Then May pulled away, Drew didn't look to happy about the kiss ending so soon. He then smirked when he got an idea. He twirled her once and dipped her in a tango fashion. May looked shocked by the action. Drew then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. There was a crowd of people around them smiling and clapping at the scene. They pulled away because of not having enough oxygen. Drew pulled her up and whispered in her ear. "Tonight meet outside the Pokemon Center." May nodded and kissed his cheek.

WITH ASH AND MISTY………………………………...............................

Misty was looking at antiques while looping her arm with Ash's. Ash was just chewing gum and playing with Misty's fingers. Misty told him that after she was done looking around they could get some snacks. Misty was looking at all the little knickknacks with pikachu on her shoulder, who was looking along with her. Ash found it quite amusing. Whenever they would find something cool or pretty, at the same time they would have a look of wonder or amazement. Ash looked at the stuffed Pokemon in Misty's arm. It was a teddiursa. Ash had won it for her while shooting hoops. Ash let go of Misty's arm and stretched. Misty took the opportunity of her free hand to pick up something. It was a silver bracelet with a beautiful reddish-pinkish jewel attached to it. There was a old lady behind the stand.

"Ah." She stated. "You found the Lovealot Crystal. It is the symbol of this city." Misty and Pikachu looked at the old lady in wonder.

"What does it do?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"They say that if you wear this, your true love will come to you. They say it sort of attracts them." She said wisely. Pikachu chirped. Misty looked at the bracelet, then at Ash. Ash was looking at some designed poke' balls. Misty looked back at the lady.

"I'll take it." She said holding onto the bracelet tightly. Misty gave her the money and thanked her. She walked away with the bracelet on. Ash came up behind her.

"What did you buy?" He asked as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

"This." Misty said simply and lifting up her hand to show him the bracelet. Ash looked at it and his gaze softened.

"It is really pretty." He said and grabbed her hand. Misty blushed and nodded a thank you. "Come on lets go get lunch!" He said and pulled her along by hand. Misty was getting excited that the bracelet was working, but little did Misty know it wasn't the bracelet.

THE GROUP MEETS UP………………………………...........

May, Dawn, and Misty met up in the middle of the festival, with the boys following. May looked at Misty and Dawn.

"Where did you get the stuffed Pokemon?!" She asked looking at the stuffed Pokemon with sparkling eyes. Misty and Dawn looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Ash." Misty said simply, causing Ash to blush.

"Myself with Kenny's money." This caused Kenny to blush but with embarrassment. Ash and Drew chuckled, Misty and May raised an eyebrow.

"How did that happen?" May asked. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I asked him to win me a piplup, but he sucked at the game." She started. "So I took the last darts and hit the balloons myself." The group was in laughter. Ash chuckled.

"This is not your day is it Kenny." Kenny shook his head sadly and playfully. Dawn giggled and kissed his cheek. The group stopped laughing.

"Well where to now?" May asked. Kenny looked at her.

"To lunch I hope." Ash's stomach immediately growled. Ash blushed embarrassedly, and scratched the back of his head.

"We both hope so too." Ash said talking about himself and his stomach. Misty giggled while everyone else smiled, and nodded. Dawn pointed somewhere.

"How about there?" She asked. The group looked at where she was pointing. It was a little food court that had a sign over it. It was called 'Full Stomachs!' The group chuckled.

"It's like they know you Ash!" Drew said playfully. Ash crossed his arms, Misty giggled and grabbed an arm.

"Lets go!" She said pulling Ash towards the food court. They began to eat. They had sandwiches, drinks, and chips. Everyone was talking. Misty, May, and Dawn were talking to each other quietly.

"Then he told me to meet him outside the Pokemon Center tonight." May told the girls. She was telling them what she and Drew did before, but she left out the kissing.

"AWWW!" Misty and Dawn said, with big glazed eyes. May looked at them weirdly.

"What?" She asked. Misty and Dawn looked at her.

"When a boy tells you that…" Dawn started.

"That means they have a surprise for you!" Misty finished. Ash eyes widened, and he almost choked. Misty looked at him in alarm. "Are you okay?!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, Ash nodded. He turned towards the girl.

"What are you girls talking about?" He asked thinking Misty found out about his gift to her. Dawn turned to him.

"About Drew having a surprise for May." Dawn said simply. Ash sighed in relief and nodded.

"Oh okay." He said and went back to eating. Misty took a chip off of his plate. Ash turned back to her.

"Hey!" He said then he smirked. He took a sip of her soda.

"Hey!" She said and took her soda back. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That was mine!"

"I know." Ash said playfully and stuck his tongue out at her as well. Misty playfully smacked his arm. She turned back to the girl, while Ash turned back to the boys. Drew raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know you guys act more like a couple than me and May." Drew said and flicked his hair. Kenny nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"And more than me and Dawn." He added. Ash blushed.

"Shut up!" He said. Drew looked at him.

"Up shut!" Drew shouted playfully.

"Shut down!" Ash yelled playfully back.

"Down shut!" Drew said back. Kenny looked at them.

"Shut to the left!" Kenny shouted back, and joining the charades.

"Shut to the right!" Ash added.

"Okay you win." Drew and Kenny said. The boys chuckled. The girls were looking at them weirdly. The boys burst out laughing at their face expressions. 'They are weird.' The girls thought at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________

Ash: Hey that is it.

Kenny: God knows how many chapters we waited to go to the festival and that is it.

Me: No! I just left off here cause this chapter was getting really long.

Misty: So how many chapters are left?

Me: Now I have 3 or 4 chapters.

Dawn: You said that the last time.

Me: I know but I need a satisfying ending. I can't think of any so far.

May: Well think of something.

Drew: Nice Advice Moron!

Me: Oh my god! Shut up!

Ash: Up shut!

Drew: Shut down!

Me: Down shut!

Misty:………..Review!


	14. Ride and Fireworks!

Ash: You should be proud of yourself.

Me: Why?

Ash: Did you read all of the reviews?

Me: Oh! I know! I never expected that many reviews. That were nice!

Drew: I never expected you to get any reviews.

Me: Oh shut up!

May: He never does.

Me: I don't know why you love him!

May: (sigh) Me neither.

Me: Yo Ash! Do the disclaimer!

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Dawn and Kenny: On with the story!

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Rides and Fireworks!

Misty looked very uneasy. Ash gripped her hand tightly. The whole group looked up. It was the tallest Ferris wheel they have ever seen. Misty turned to Ash.

"I don't think I can do it." Misty whispered. Drew was in the same state.

"I agree with Misty." Drew whispered as he looked the ride over. Dawn looked at them.

"Wow, you guys are related." Dawn said noticing they had the same look on their faces. Drew rolled his eyes.

"We weren't lying, oh smart one." Drew said the last sarcastically. Dawn glared at him, while Kenny chuckled. Dawn turned her glare towards him.

"Oh you think that was funny." Kenny sweat dropped and shook his head. Dawn hugged her piplup doll and began mumbling to herself. Misty, May, and Ash sweat dropped at them. Misty looked back at the ride still feeling nervous. Ash squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You can do it," He whispered. "I'll be with you." Misty sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Ash smiled at her. Then he turned to the group.

"Come on! Lets go before the line gets long!" The group immediately ran to the ride, except Drew. May turned to him.

"Come on." She said. Drew looked up and shook his head.

"May, I can't." Drew looked at the ride. May grabbed his hand and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Please." She said sweetly. Drew sighed and grumbled.

"Fine." He said unsurely. May squealed and grabbed his hand. She kissed his cheek and dragged him to the ride. "Pain in the-" He started as he reached the group. Ash glared at him and cut him off.

"Neck." He said and placed an arm around Misty as he sat in the ride. The group slide into the other seats. Misty snuggled into his side and refused to look down when the ride started. Drew looked on in panic. Kenny raised an eyebrow at him and Misty.

"Why are you guys so afraid of Ferris Wheels?" He asked. Misty glared at Drew.

"Yes Drew, why?" Misty asked Drew in fake question. Drew groaned annoyed.

"When Misty and I were about 5 or 6, I wanted to watch a scary movie. Misty watched it with me because I told her that if she didn't I would tell the guy she liked an embarrassing story. So-" He got cut off by Ash.

"Whoa! Who was your crush?" Ash glared lightly at Misty. Misty blushed.

"It was a childhood friend." She explained quickly. "It was a crush that lasted for about a week. Then I got over it."

"So you don't like him anymore?" Ash asked just to make sure. Misty shook her, no. Ash sighed out of relief. "Continue the story." He said to Drew. Drew flipped his hair.

"Gee- Thanks for the blessing." He said sarcastically. "So to make a long story short. The kids in the movie were killed on a Ferris Wheel, and the murder fell of the Ferris Wheel." The group chuckled at them.

"We were 5!" Misty exclaimed.

"I thought we were 6?" Drew asked confused.

"I don't know." She looked out the window. They were half way up. She snuggled back into Ash's side and wrapped his arm around her more. She pulled her stuffed teddiursa closer. Ash wasn't complaining in fact he loved it. They got stuck on the top. Misty and Drew began to tremble. May hugged Drew and kissed his cheek. Ash wrapped his arm more tightly around Misty, and rested his head on hers. Kenny decided to be funny, and pulled out a straw. He moved around and reached behind Drew.

"I am gonna kill you!" He screamed and stabbed the straw into his back. Drew yelled and Misty screamed. The two cousins then hugged each other tightly, and shook visibly. May squeezed Drew's hand, and Ash hugged Misty tightly. Ash and May glared at Kenny.

"That was not funny." Ash said. Kenny was on the floor laughing, and Dawn was giggling but felt guilty about it. Ash heard giggling coming from below him. He looked down and saw Misty giggling.

"That was kind of funny." Misty giggled at herself. Drew chuckled at himself as well. Ash and May smiled at them but didn't find it funny. Misty and Drew then shared the same devilish smile.

"But don't expect us not to get you back." Drew said and flipped his hair. Kenny stopped laughing and looked at him, he then sweat dropped.

"My fun never lasts does it." Kenny chuckled nervously. The group chuckled at him. They were going down now. Drew and Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Ash smiled at Misty, same thing goes for May with Drew. When the ride was over Misty and Drew hopped out.

"Sweet! Sweet Land!" Misty said. Drew nodded as they hugged each other happily. When they let go, the group came out. Ash chuckled at them.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Ash said and raised an eyebrow. Misty and Drew stuck their tongues out at him. Misty ran over to the group with Drew following.

"When are the fireworks gonna start?" Misty asked grabbing Ash's hand to look at his watch. Ash yanked his hand back, and Misty stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at his watch.

"In about 7 minutes." He said. "Come on, lets go get good seats someplace." The group nodded and followed Ash. Ash sat them down on a clear beach area. May cuddled with Drew while Dawn sat on Kenny's lap. Ash and Misty just sat very close to each other. There were blue, red, green, pink, and purple fireworks exploding. Some of them exploded into Pokemon shapes. They mostly exploded into luvdiscs. When everything was over, they headed back to the Pokemon Center. It was dark out but it was about 9 or 10pm. The stars were twinkling, and it was a full moon. May sat down on the bench outside of the Pokemon Center. Everybody else went inside. Drew walked out holding a rose.

"Hey thanks for meeting me." He said and kissed her. May smiled then looked confused.

"What did you need me for?" May asked. Drew gave her the rose and pulled her up.

"Oh it is a surprise." Drew answered simply and guided her away from the Center.

_____________________________________________________________

May: I hate you.

Me: Why?

Drew: You left us on a cliffy.

Me: Oh it is not that bad.

Ash: Yeah. At least it isn't a real cliff.

Dawn: Yeah.

Me: Anyway. Next Chapter will be Contestshipping.

Misty: The chapter after that will be Penguinshipping.

Me: And then Pokeshipping.

Ash: Finally it is the ending.

Kenny: Awesome!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	15. A Table For Two!

Me: GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!

Ash: WHAT? WHAT?

Me: I said GUESS!

Ash: You made a new story!

Me: Yes!

Misty: But not for Pokemon.

Me: No! It is for…….JOHNNY TEST!

May: Sissy and Johnny.

Drew: Johnny and Sissy.

Me: Yes!

Kenny: Any reviews.

Me: Yes!

Ash: How many? (I give him a hug while crying)

Me: ONE! (Ash and Misty hug me)

Dawn:…..On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: A Table For Two!

Drew had put a blind fold over May. May giggled. Drew looked around to make sure everything was in place. When it was he smiled and pulled the blind fold off of May. May looked at the scene before her and gasped. They were in the forest. There was a white cloth on a table, on the table was a vase full of roses. There was elegant china and food on the table as well. May squealed, and turned around. She threw her arms around Drew's neck and kissed him. Drew smiled into the kiss. May pulled away and smiled at him crazily.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She kissed his cheek, and Drew smirked.

"No, me hooking up with you was the sweetest thing anyone has every done for you." He said playfully cocky. May smacked his arm playfully.

"Well lets eat shall we." May said and pulled his arm. Drew smiled at her. The table was set by a cliff that was over the ocean and you can see the full moon perfectly. May looked at the view. "It so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Drew said while smiling at her. May blushed and kissed his cheek.

"That was kind of corny though." Drew nodded at her statement. Drew kissed her cheek

"But you love me any way." May nodded and gave him a real kiss. Drew ran his hand threw her hair, while May rested her hands on his chest.

"So what did Ash make us?" May cocked her head to the side. Drew looked at her surprised.

"How did you know he made this?" Drew raised an eyebrow. May patted his cheek playfully.

"Don't you know not to answer a question with a question." May raised her eyebrow then continued. "You and I both know that you can't cook." Drew smirked.

"I swear my smartness is rubbing off onto you." Drew flipped his hair.

"Ha! There is no smartness to rub off." Drew's jaw dropped, then he smirked.

"Well, Well, Well somebody learned good comebacks." Drew smirked at her, May flashed him her best smile.

"I have been hanging out with Misty a lot." Drew laughed, and shook his head.

"I guess SHE rubbed off her smartness and good insults onto you." Drew smiled. "I should've known." May laughed lightly at him.

"Misty can be funny." May said while nodding her head.

"You should've seen her with her mallet." Drew smirked. May cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Did she ever hit you with the mallet?" Drew nodded and smiled at the memory.

"It was for my first contest." Drew said while eating. He swallowed then continued. "I was so nervous in the beginning of it, and I was rambling. Misty got tired of calming me down, so she smacked me with it. I didn't calm down though, I was flat out terrified." May laughed picturing the whole thing.

"Why did you do all this for me?" May asked. "Besides the fact that you love me."

"Feeling Cocky." Drew asked raising an eyebrow. May smiled and pointed to him.

"That rubbed off from you to me!" May said giggling. Drew looked annoyed.

"Anyway…." He started. "I did this because it seems all the boys are gonna romantic tonight." May looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" May asked putting her glass towards Drew. Drew poured more soda into it.

"Kenny bought Dawn a bracelet," He started and took another bite of his food. May looked at him annoyed. Drew knew the look so he swallowed his food. "and Ash is gonna tell Misty he loves her." May's eyes widened.

"Really?!" May said shocked.

"Did I stutter?" He asked sarcastically. May had her eyes glazed.

"That is so SWEET!" May said with her hands clasped together. Drew nodded.

"And I know exactly what he is gonna do." May looked at him.

"WHAT?!" May said. "TELL ME!" She said desperately. Drew shook his head and smirked.

"You'll have to find out from Misty, after it happens." May pouted. Drew smiled and kissed her.

"Can you at least tell me what Kenny is doing?" May said hopefully. Drew nodded.

"Kenny is doing something you would think is cute." Drew said.

"What?" May asked.

"He is doing…….." Drew begins to tell her what he is doing.

_____________________________________________________________

Dawn: What?! What?! What is Kenny gonna do?! Tell me!!

Kenny: You'll see in the next chapter.

Me: Yeah what he said.

Ash: HEHE What I am doing is a secret.

Misty: What?! What?! What is it?!

May: I am glad I don't have to go through that.

Drew: See what a good boyfriend I am?

May: Yes! (kisses him)

Me: When you get the chance…..

Everyone: Review!

Me: This story and….

Everyone: Read and Review!

Me: My Johnny Test story.

Everyone:…..REVIEW!!


	16. Childhood Sweethearts!

Me: This is a Penguinshipping Chapter.

Dawn: (Blushes) Kenny…….

Kenny: (Blushes) How about we skip this and go to Pokeshipping.

Ash: Yeah!

Misty: (Blushes) Shut Up Ash!

Me: As tempting as that is…….NO!

May: HAHAHAHA!

Drew: REJECTED!

Misty: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon, V8, or Subway.

Me:………On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Childhood Sweethearts!

Dawn and Kenny were playing their 15th round of _Go Goldeen_. Dawn won 5 games while Kenny won the rest.

"Any threes?" Dawn asked Kenny. Kenny looked at his cards and smiled.

"Go Goldeen." Dawn pouted and picked up a card. Kenny looked at her.

"Any sixes?" Dawn pouted again and handed him the card. Kenny smiled and threw down his last three cards. "I win!" Dawn threw the cards the air.

"I give up!" Dawn crossed her arms, while Kenny smiled at her innocently. He then opened his mouth but Dawn continued before anything came out. "Say ANYTHING, and I will make sure you are sleeping with the Goldeens." Kenny immediately shut his mouth. "I am thirsty." Dawn said and walked to the refrigerator, Kenny followed her. She took out a soda while Kenny had a V8. Kenny looked at Dawn and smacked her forehead.

"Could've had a V8." He said and Dawn laughed.

"I want Subway." Dawn said and walked out.

"What about Ash?" Dawn stopped and looked at him.

"Repeat after me." Kenny nodded.

"Repeat after me." He copied. Dawn looked at him.

"I didn't eat at Subways." She said. Kenny nodded.

"I didn't eat at Subways." He said.

"MMMM! Eat Fresh!" She added just to here him say it again.

"MMMM! Eat Fresh!" He followed her out the door.

"Good." She nodded her approval.

"Good." Kenny said nodding as well.

"Okay stop!" Dawn said holding her hand up to signal 'stop', and glared at him. Kenny smiled.

"Okay stop!" He put his hand up as well and glared. Dawn frowned.

"Quit coping me!" She crossed her arms.

"Quit coping me!" Kenny crossed his arms. Dawn smirked.

"I'm an idiot." She said trying to trick him. Kenny nodded.

"Yes, Yes you are." Dawn looked like she was gonna explode. Kenny smiled and kissed her. Dawn calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenny pulled away, and Dawn looked at him with a very annoyed expression.

"You're a pain in the-" Kenny cut her off.

"Neck." He said while smiling goofily at her, she smiled back. They walked a little farther and then reached Subway. They ordered and began to eat. (A/N: I am hungry and thirsty okay. But I can't eat anything because there is nothing to eat!) Kenny smiled at her.

"Lets take a walk through the park." Dawn nodded and held his hand. They walked to the park talking about Contests they have been in.

"So you won your third ribbon then?" Dawn asked referring to a contest.

"Yup!" Kenny said proudly. Dawn smiled at him.

"Cool." She simply. Kenny turned to her.

"I will be back, I am gonna use the bathroom." Dawn nodded and Kenny walked away. Dawn smiled wickedly. She pulled out a camera, and smiled even wider. It was a shocking camera. Dawn was determined to prank Kenny with it. Kenny walked out, and sat down next to Dawn by the pond.

"Hey Kenny," Dawn started just to get his attention. Kenny turned to her. "Can you take a picture of me by the fountain?" Kenny nodded and took the camera. He then took a few steps back and held the camera up. He looked at the camera. It weighed a lot for a camera. He looked at the bottomed of it, and it said in little letter: Shocking Camera. Kenny smirked and aimed the camera at Dawn, who was 'posing'. He _pretended_ to push the button.

"Hey the camera isn't working!" He lied to Dawn. Dawn immediately ran up and took the camera.

"Let me see….." Dawn pushed the button and shook visibly. She turned a light blue from the electric shocks. (A/N: This can't really happen, at least I think. But this is a cartoon story.) She screamed. and dropped the camera. Dawn then fell to the floor. (A/N: I did this to someone! LOL!) Kenny was on the floor laughing.

"So much for not being funny!" Kenny said still laughing. (A/N: Read chapter: Half The Fun is getting there! I think is the chapter.") Dawn shook the dirt off herself, and pouted at Kenny.

"Oh be quiet." Dawn stomped away. "Here I thought this was supposed a romantic night." Kenny stood up.

"Hey you're the one who tried to prank me." Dawn sighed knowing it was true.

"Fine, start over?" She held her hand out to him, for a handshake. Kenny looked at her hand and pulled on it. He kissed her and ran a hand threw her hair. Dawn sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Kenny smiled and pulled away.

"Yeah," He put his arm around her. "Start Over." Dawn smiled and him. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" She said and wrapped her arm around his waist loosely. Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet.

"Since we are starting over……." He smiled playfully knowing she will get the idea. Dawn squealed and took it. It was sliver and had Pokemon on it. It had Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Pikachu, and Swinub. Dawn put on with a crazy smile. She kissed his cheek repeatedly, Kenny smiled and held her back. He rubbed his cheek. It felt warm and was hurting.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…" She repeated. Kenny smiled and shrugged.

"All the boys felt romantic tonight." He said and wrapped his arm around her. Dawn looked at him.

"What are the others doing?" Dawn asked exactly like May did. Kenny smiled.

"Drew did a romantic dinner, and Ash is gonna tell Misty he loves her." Kenny said thinking about it. "About time to." Dawn nodded agreeing with him.

"Wonder what Ash and Misty are doing……." Dawn trailed off in wonderment.

____________________________________________________________

Me: Oh my god!

Misty: What?

Me: I have two more chapters left.

Dawn: Wow!

Me: I know.

May: What are you gonna do after that?

Me: Probably write a Christmas story.

Ash: Cool.

Drew: I am Jewish.

Me: Not in my world. In my world you celebrate Christmas.

Kenny: What is wrong with Hanukkah?

Me: I am not Jewish, so I don't want to get it wrong and have everybody yell at me.

Kenny: Oh……..

Everyone: REVIEW!!


	17. From Friends to Lovers!

Me: Well this is it..!

May, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, and Me: POKESHIPPING CHAPTER!

Misty: (blushes) Okay! I think they get it.

Ash: (puts his hand to his ear playfully) Say it again.

Everyone but Misty: POKESHIPPING!

Ash: What does Vicky not own?!

Everyone but me: POKEMON!

Me: Don't rub it in.

Everyone but me: Start Story!

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: From Friends to Lovers!

Ash fiddled around with the necklace in his pocket nervously. He and Misty were currently walking on the beach with their Pokemon playing around. Ash looked up. It was a beautiful setting for romance. The moon was full and bright, and the stars were twinkling. Ash sighed and looked at Misty who was playing with the Pokemon.

"H-Hey Mist," Ash started. Misty looked up at him and cocked her head. Ash mental smacking himself for crumbling inside at the look. "Um-How about we play hide and go seek?" Ash asked childishly. Misty looked at him like he had two heads.

"Um- No thanks." Ash sighed in relief, and scratched the back of head awkwardly.

"Good cause that wasn't really my idea." Misty giggled at his reply. Ash looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "So…." Ash walked closer to her. "What do you want to do?" Misty shrugged and stood up. She walked closer, and leaned in not really thinking. Ash blushed and leaned forward as well.

"What ever you want to do?" Misty said pulled back slightly. Ash looked at her and gave a little smile. _'Kiss you.' _He thought. Ash's stomach then rumbled. Misty laughed at him.

"How about we get something to eat?" Ash said while holding his stomach. Misty smiled at him, and nodded. They returned the Pokemon.

"Yeah, okay." Misty said and began to walk away. But Ash came up behind her.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower," Ash started. Misty looked at him. "I will treat you like a queen for the rest of this night." He then held his arm out for her. Misty giggled and hooked her arm with his.

"Why thank you, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Ash pouted at her and put his head on her shoulder dramatically.

"Don't call me Ashton." Ash said and unhooked arms with her. Misty smiled sweetly at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Okay Ashyboy!" Ash pouted at her.

"Why do you hurt me Misty?" Ash asked playfully. Misty looked at him.

"Because I lo-" She cut herself off as she realized she was about to say love you.

"Because you….." Ash motioned her to continue. Ash hoped she was gonna say love you.

"Because I lo…love your face expressions." She thought of quickly. Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

"My face expressions?" He asked unsurely. Misty nodded, and Ash continued. "So….you're saying you think I am cute." He asked hopefully. Misty looked nervous.

"No! I mean yes but.." She stopped and looked ahead. She then pointed forward. "Oh look at sushi bar." She bolted from the spot.

"Hey wait!" Ash said frustrated that she didn't answer his question. Ash ran up behind to find out she already sat down at a table. Ash sighed and sat across from her.

"What took you?" Misty said taking a sip of soda. Ash shrugged.

"I am just slow I guess." Misty looked at him unsurely.

"You okay?" Ash looked at her and nodded. They ordered their food and began to eat.

"What do you wanna do after this?" Misty looked at him and shrugged.

"It is getting late…" She noted, then continued. "We can go watch a movie at the Center." Ash looked at her and nodded. They both finished eating and walked out. Ash walked behind Misty, while she was playing with pikachu and walking at the same time. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. It still looked brand new. Ash sighed and ran a hand threw his hair nervously. Misty turned around to face Ash and saw the necklace. "What is that?" Misty asked and cocked her head to the side. Ash didn't even think about how cute that was, he was to busy being nervous and putting the necklace behind his back.

"Nothing." Ash said quickly. Misty came closer to him while Pikachu climbed up the tree.

"Tell me." She said sweetly and stood very close to him. Ash blushed and stepped back. However Misty continued to step forward, while Ash continued to step back. Ash then bumped his back into a tree. Misty stood very close again. Misty reached behind him and snatched the necklace. She looked at it and her face softened.

"Mist, come on." Ash said took it gently. Misty looked at him.

"Who is it for?" Misty asked curiously. She felt a little envious for the girl who is gonna get that, especially if it is from Ash. Ash blushed and looked down.

"A girl." He said.

"Who?" She asked. He looked at her completely red.

"Someone you know." He fiddled with his fingers.

"Who, Ash, Who?" Misty said getting annoyed. Ash sighed unsurely and looked down.

"You." He mumbled. Misty looked at him in shock, then pointed a finger towards herself.

"Me?" She asked just to make sure she heard it right. Ash looked down and nodded. Then there was silence. They were both unsure on what to do next. Ash sighed again, and held it out towards her. Misty gently took it, then smiled VERY widely. Misty then lunged forward and hugged him very tightly. Ash was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. Ash then hugged her tightly as well. He slowly relaxed and smiled. Misty pulled back slightly and looked at the necklace. "Thank you." Ash smiled at her still unsure.

"Um- There is a Pokemon inside the poke' ball." Misty looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" Ash nodded then let go of Misty. Misty smiled at Ash and took the poke' ball off the necklace. She then threw it in the air and shouted. "Poke' ball Go!" There were sparkles coming out the poke' ball, and Misty began wondering why. Then she saw the case they use for Pokemon Contest in Sinnoh on the poke' ball. Misty waited until the sparkles disappeared. She gasped when she saw what it was. It had brown fur and looked like a fox. It was very small so it must be a baby. It was an Eevee. Misty squealed and hugged Ash again. "I knew there were reasons on why I love you so much." Misty gasped and slapped her mouth realizing what she just said. Ash looked shocked. Misty pulled away slowly and looked at Ash's face. Misty didn't want that to come out. She was just so happy that she got the Pokemon she always wanted and from the one she loved was just a bonus. Ash then looked at her in a mix of happiness and longing. Misty didn't see any of this because she was looking at the baby eevee, who was mewing and swishing its body around her leg. It wanted to be held. Misty bent over and picked him up.

"Did you mean that?" Ash asked her. Misty pulled the eevee close to her and petted it gently.

"Yeah." She mumbled. Ash then smiled VERY widely like Misty did before. He grabbed Misty's face gently but forcefully. He pulled her towards him, and kissed her gently at first. Misty's eyes widened in surprise. Ash's eyes were closed as he kissed her. Misty's eyes then fluttered close as she put her arms around his neck. Ash smiled against her lips when he felt her do this. Ash then wrapped his arms around her waist. Misty felt like she was floating she was so happy. While Ash put every feeling, and details into his mind to remember for as long as he lived. They both pulled away from lack of air. They were panting heavily. Then Misty smiled at Ash, while Ash was smiling and still had his eyes closed. Misty leaned forward and kissed his nose, this action caused Ash to open his eyes.

"I love you, Mist." He whispered and pulled her closer. Misty looked at him and turned a light pink at everything that was happening.

"I love you too, Ashyboy." Misty teased lightly. It was then that Ash realized they would always be friends but with romance going on, on the side. Ash smiled at her, and grabbed her hand.

"How about that movie?" Misty giggled and nodded. Ash then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Misty wrapped her arm around his waist loosely, and leaned into him. Together as friends and lovers they walked through the night.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I had issues going on and I had writers block for this chapter.

Misty: What do you mean?

Me: I didn't know how to get you guys together.

Ash: I liked it. (smiles goofily.)

Dawn and May: AWWWW!

Drew: Not as good as May and I.

Kenny: I liked it.

Me: What do you guys out there think?

Everyone: REVIEW!!

Me: Hey there is only one more chapter left.

Everyone: It is gonna be awesome!

Me: For some people out there.


	18. Last Bow!

Me: (crying) This is the last chapter!

Drew: Big deal.

Me: It is a big deal! This was my first story!

May, Dawn, and Misty: AWWWW!

Ash: At least me and Misty got together,

Kenny: Yup! And I was a joker!

Me: Anyway…How about all of you say the disclaimer?

Everyone but me: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Me: Yeah. On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Last Bow!

Everyone was in the Pokemon Center. They were sitting down on the couch either playing, watching T.V, or talking to one another. Misty was leaning on Ash's chest with her legs spread out on the couch. She was talking to him and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white t-shirt underneath. Misty also wore jeans and shoes. Ash was smiling down at her as she talked, and was twirling a stand of her hair around his finger. Ash was wearing a black button up shirt that actually wasn't buttoned up with a white t-shirt. He wore jeans, with white shoes, and was leaning back on the couch while sitting normally. He was very happy with today, but who wouldn't be. He was sitting down with his girlfriend that he loved dearly, she was wearing the necklace that he bought her, and the Pokemon he caught for her was sitting on her lap. Ash smiled and kissed her forehead. Misty leaned up and kissed his cheek. They began to watch their friends.

Dawn and Kenny were playing a game of Go Goldeen. Dawn was pouting and threw her cards in the air while Kenny pointed at her and laughed.

"I win again, Dee Dee!" Dawn then crossed her arms and turned away. Kenny smirked and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. Dawn was wearing a pink shirt with a jean skirt. Her hair was loose but with no clips, and pink shoes. She matched her outfit cause when Kenny kissed her cheek, she blushed a light pink. Kenny grinned at her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Dawn smiled and leaned back into him. Kenny was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a white sweater. He wore jeans with white shoes.

May and Drew were watching the news. May was wearing a red t-shirt that ended at her thighs with black capris, and shoes. Drew was wearing a green t-shirt with jeans, shoes, and a silver watch. Drew was getting bored, but May was watching news closely. Drew smiled at her face. He reached over and began to play with her hair. May yanked her head away from him, very annoyed. Drew smirked and began to play with her hair again. May moved over, however Drew followed her.

"Quit it!" May crossed her arms feeling very annoyed. Drew leaned over her and pushed her down on the couch.

"Why should I?" Drew trailed his hands to her sides. She gasped and giggled. Drew smirked and his fingers over her ticklish spot. She burst out laughing. Drew smiled at the sound. She began to shout out to him.

"Okay stop! I will do whatever you want!" She said while laughing. Drew stopped and leaned down. He held himself up by placing his arms on the sides of her head on the couch. May breathed very deeply trying to catch her breath. Drew leaned down and kissed her. May kissed back.

It was then that the doors of the Pokemon Center opened. Two seventeen year olds walked in. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had an arm wrapped around the girl. The boy was smiling while the girl was giggling. The group looked at them. Ash's and Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Paul?!" They said.

"Ash!" Paul shouted and looked at his rival.

"Zoey?!" Dawn shouted. Zoey looked at her.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed. The rest of them looked at the group in question. Kenny began to feel left out.

"Kenny!" He said referring to himself. Zoey looked at him.

"Kenny!" She said and smiled. Kenny smiled back. Paul and Ash glared at each other. Zoey went in between them.

"Can't you guys forget about the rivalry and be friends?" She said, she then turned to Ash. "Paul is a good guy." Ash sighed and nodded. Everyone but Paul were talking to each other.

"How about we all travel together?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head furiously. Paul shook his head as well. Zoey nodded and dragged Paul away to talk to him.

"Come on, please." Zoey begged. Paul looked into her eyes and sighed. It was hard to resist. He nodded, and Zoey smiled. She leaned over and kissed him.

WITH ASH AND MISTY……..

Misty looked at Ash.

"Why?" She looked at him and cocked her head. Ash bite his lip at her cuteness. He leaned over and kissed her. Misty was surprised by this but kissed back. Ash blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry I love it when you do that." Misty giggled and nodded. "Paul and I never got along. I don't want him to join us." Misty looked at him pleadingly.

"Please Zoey and I are good friends." Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

"You knew her for only 10 minutes." Misty gave him the puppy dog pout. Ash sighed again and mumbled.

"Fine." Misty squealed and threw her arms around his neck. She then kissed him. Ash smiled at her happiness. They then walked back to the group.

"Well, lets go!" May said and grabbed Drew's hand. Dawn grabbed Kenny's. Ash wrapped an arm around Misty while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Misty was holding eevee like she did when she had togepi and azuril. Paul wrapped an arm around Zoey's waist and walked out. The group smiled glad to be on the road again. They all walked to the next city.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: I am done.

Everyone: YOU ARE DONE!

Me: Wow. I never thought I would be.

May: Well…

Misty: You….

Everyone: ARE!

Me: I was gonna have Brock come in, but that seemed to original.

Everyone: Sorry Jarkes.

Me: But I will take your advice on a Christmas story. Now for the last time…

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!


	19. Disclaimer: Not an extra chapter

Hi everyone! No this isn't a surprise extra chapter or anything. This is just a disclaimer.

I own nothing. Pokemon isn't mine, the characters aren't mine, anything else mentioned isn't mine. I only own the idea or the story itself. Not the material I used for it per say. I do not own anything.

I put this up because I just a review stating a used a quote from a book series. I didn't realize I did, I just have been told the quote a few times. I just never considered where my friends got it from. So just so no problems occur, I will state once more:

**_I OWN NOTHING! JUST THE STORY IDEA! _**

The story idea was an original. It is mine. If it may seem similar to other stories or anything else. I did not plan that. I did not attempt to copy anything or anything like that. I hope there are no more misunderstandings and I apologize it I wasn't clear.


End file.
